Oranges and Blueberries
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: Grimmjow is now an exiled one armed human living on the streets thanks to Tosen and Aizen. Starving to death, Orihime saves and heals him. So now he lives in her apartment plotting revenge against his enemies while living a human’s life with Orihime.
1. Plunged into Humanity

**O**ranges and **B**lueberries

**C**hapter **O**ne

**P**lunged into **H**umanity

"**Justice my ass!"**

Grimmjow was searching desperately for a pitiful lunch in a green garbage disposal with only one arm. With his misfortune, one arm couldn't help him that much when digging through mushes yet also sharp garbage for food. His adventure going through the trash was in vain. Knowing he can't find anything edible for his growling stomach, he cussed in a raging tantrum while tossing black bags to the side and kick what ever was in his way.

"That blind bastard can take his _'Slaughter for Justice'_ crap up his high ass!" Grimmjow yelled his frustration only to hear it echo inside the dirty garbage disposal.

"Thanks to him, I'm a worthless Arrancar- no wait- a _human_! Dammit!" The ex-Arrancar had cut himself with a split soda can.

Knowing his efforts were hopeless, Grimmjow gave up with now a bleeding hand to care about instead a hollow stomach. Sitting against the garbage disposal's corner, he calmly cussed in mumbles while ripping his ragged clothes a bit. The shred was held by his tight teeth while his left hand grabbed the end and quickly wrapped the shred around.

The rumbling of his empty stomach pissed him off. Hunger and pain were a weakness, a human's weakness. Clenching and opening his hand repeatedly, Jaggerjack couldn't believe he was bleeding human's blood. The shred was quickly soaked with it in seconds. And then he moved his hand to lift his shirt, and Grimmjow did not saw the symbol that made him a Hollow. The empty hole where his stomach is located was full of flesh, guts, and blood instead of the hollowness. Grimmjow was disgusted at himself. He possessed a weak human body with only one arm. A human body that exposed him to elements of starvation and handicap.

"This is fuckin' bullshit!"

"I should of cut his arms, I would of get a kick to see that blind Tosen to use his mouth to find food in this dump. Bastard ranting to Aizen how I'm a useless Espada, a burden in Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow snorted while remembering what Tosen had said.

What happened to Grimmjow Jaggerjack was an unorthodox to ever happen to him that he still couldn't believe it now. The high ranked sixth place Espada was forced to transformed into a scavenger human.

"It was enough to punish me by cutting off my arm but to take make me a... human is _torture_." The ex-Arrancar mumbled miserably.

Tosen cut off Grimmjow's arm as small punishment because he lead a small group of Espada's that were murdered by shinigami's under his lead. "Slaughter is justice." Tosen proclaiming that destroying Jaggerjack's arm was justice to the lost lives of the Espada's.

"But _no_! After that, rank-crack Espada's thought they can take my sixth rank."

When the rumours reveal to be true that Grimmjow had his arm cut off, Espada's came out from the darkest corners and challenge the 6th rank Espada, thinking he was weak. Each day dragged along with growls and fights exchanged.

"Yet it wasn't enough to that fucker that I was struggling to keep my freakin' rank."

Tosen convinced Gin and Aizen to do the unbelievable. Tosen explained that a handicapped Espada that possessed the sixth rank in Aizen's army is unnecessary. A fool that lead a group of good soldiers to their death was a moron of war strategies. His rank attracted fights that could lead to trouble in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen made the final judgement. Grimmjow was stripped of his rank. Turned into a despicable race. Finally exile to the living world. Yes, that was surely a punishment to any Arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

"Now I'm a pathetic human living off on trash." he bitterly said.

"**Like I said I'm living off on trash to survive each day. When I'm fuckin' tired, I'll find myself sleeping in a cardboard box. **

**Somehow survival of the fittest does play a role here in the living world; if you don't claim the cleanest cardboard box and the half eaten sandwich then the hobo next to you will.**  
**And the thugs, thinking their fuckin' tough!"** thought Grimmjow about what lately happens in his now human life.

Alley thugs have a hobby to beat the shit out of poor people. Poor people of course are easy targets to victimize. However, thugs find Grimmjow amusing. He fought back even two nights ago.  
The fights were usually thugs ganging against one person with several bats. When they intruded on Grimmjow with a surprise whack on the back, it made him furious. There were nights he had kicked all their asses and came out with a sinister smirk and a bat on one hand. Yet other nights consisted of thugs having pen up frustration that released on a cornered Jaggerjack. They delivered overwhelming punches and kicks. Bruises and scabs are found on Grimmjow's body. Those times pain was new. It illuminated brightly.

Thinking about his situation in a garbage disposal for a long time was suddenly nauseating him. He opened the lid and then he felt rain pouring on him. He looked up and opened his mouth for droplets to drink.  
It felt good to be cleansed by the pouring rain after venturing into the garbage disposal for a long time.

Suddenly Grimmjow heard something munching on food! He quickly turned his head where the sound was coming from. Further away from the garbage disposal was a mutt eating a leftover turkey leg laid on crumbled newspaper.

"Holy shit, that's mine!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

He jumped right out of the disposal and ran crazily at the dog's meal.

The black and brown, skinny mutt noticed immediately. The dog snatched the half-eaten turkey leg swiftly and ran away as quickly as it could. Grimmjow then sprinted after it wildly.

The dog lead him to the middle of the street. Grimmjow did not pay attention to the loud bustling of the cars and honks from it. However one car was coming very fast at him.

"Fuck!"

The now human Grimmjow Jaggerjack did not want his precious life to end by a speeding car running over him when he is busy chasing a mutt for a leftover leg! If he was going to die, he wanted to die by the freakin' sword not road kill!

Dammit he wanted that turkey leg!

After jumping on the car and off quickly, the supposed useless body of his had actually produced tremendous speed to chase after the mutt. The dog leaded him to the end of the street and into a dead-end alley.

"Give me that leg, bitch!" Grimmjow snarled furiously.

The dog cowardly backed away against the brick wall with the turkey leg tightly in its mouth while growling at the hungry Grimmjow who was eyeing the scrap hungrily.

Grimmjow lunged towards the dog viciously. The mutt barked and then yelped weakly when Grimmjow gripped his hand on its neck and squeezed it slowly.

The starving human, who was so determined to get the puny scrap that meant survival for him, seemed to vanish from his priorities to live. Struggling against the dog with only one hand re-newed his lost pleasure of inflicting pain during a torture point. The cruel action on the poor dog gave him the feeling he use to get when he hurt his enemies. Dominance and sick pleasure.

It was like a rare aphrodisiac he barely got as a human until now.

What stopped him from killing the mutt was a small sound of puppies barking and whimpering at him. Grimmjow stopped his hand from strangling the dog but kept a firm grip. He turned his head and saw three puppies barking at him, one whimpering and two others licking the leftover leg.

"Stupid mutt has babies. Just great." Grimmjow muttered bitterly.

* * *

**I did not find any freakin' meal what so ever, not even in the trash. Being almost road killed and taking pity on a stupid dog's pups will not help me survive in the Living World. I'm a dead Arrancar; I'm going to end up in Soul Society if I keep up with this shit.**

Grimmjow was pondering over this matter while entering Karakura's Downtown. Unlike him, street dwellers had their colourful umbrellas protecting them from the hard pouring rain while enjoying themselves.

**I hate seeing humans this happy. It makes me want to rip out their mouth with my bare hands. **

The Karakura Downtown had selfish, self-certain, inconsiderate humans in Grimmjow's point of view. Their noise was their constant chatter with their companions, and cell phones glued to their ears like any regular Japanese snob. The happiness in the downtown was just plain hollow he can see through because they were all bad characters just like him, that's why he could recognize them.

"Look at him! Oh my Kami, how does a homeless dude afford to dye his hair blue? Prostituting himself?"Grimmjow heard the whisper clearly from the school girl who was eying him.

"Shut up Sakuya, he's looking in our direction." The friends chatted closely to each other, giggling while glancing at the irritated human Grimmjow.

**Stupidity is not a disease. It's a common trait for the human race. They're just an annoyance to the world. Soul Society should be kissing our ass when Aizen is getting rid of the most idiotic race that is wasting oxygen!**

Grimmjow overheard a conversation with humans talking about global warming, wars in the Middle East, and the major concern of Korea may invade Japan with their nuclear power.

**Hmph. Sounds like humans are already doing Aizen's job. They're just killing themselves. **

Jaggerjack walked continuously while the rain poured hard against his back. Usually, in downtown, he would settle himself to one corner of a building and waited for any human to give him money. However, today the rain scared off the people.

**I'm fuckin' hungry.**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack could barely walk any further. Starvation had finally gotten to the once all mighty Arrancar. Now as a human his death seemed to be clear to him.

**Apparently, I'm going to die as a dirty pitiful human bastard because I didn't get the turkey leg which I fuckin' regret. **

**Now I can't get my bloody vengeance against Tosen and the rest in Hueco Mundo. I didn't even have the chance to be face to face to the Ichigo kid.**

**Fuck, this is the end for me.**

Leaning against the light pole, Grimmjow slowly fell to the ground. Slowly losing consciousness, whatever he felt as a human was going away quickly.

In the hard pouring rain that illuminated a gloomy grey picture, he saw a warm light orange shadow cast upon him. It was welcoming in warmth and gentleness when he felt it touching him.

Ever since he was turned human, Grimmjow never had a wonderful experience just darkness and cruel moments.

**Is this what anybody sees before they die? A pretty shadow...**

**Maybe death can be a wonderful experience.**

* * *

I wasn't planning to have this as my first Bleach story but life takes turns, u-turns, and dead ends that led me to **Oranges and Blueberries**. I hope you readers enjoy the story. I wanted to say a lot of cool shit but I have no strength whatsoever. Maybe I do...

First, I wanted to turn Grimmjow into an exiled human because I want to see him out of his element or his comfort zone. He is not strong as a Arrancar, but still possess a strong physical strength as a human and mentally still has his fighting spirit which I demonstrate in my writing. However, as a human he experience weaknesses as a human such as starvation and unable to do things because he is now a homeless human. Unlike being an Arrancar, he can't do jack even after he tries.

Note to all readers, this will help so you can foreshadow, what are humans and what do they do as they live? Grimmjow is going to experience whatever a human experience in its life, well not all of it or maybe he will...hmmm

**ColdPersianFusion**


	2. Acknowledging the Blueberries

**Oranges and Blueberries**

**Chapter Two**

**Acknowledging the Blueberries**

"Ob-la-di Ob-la-da Life go on, Br-la-la how life goes on." Orihime sang cheerfully while swaying her bubble printed umbrella side to side.

The _Beatles_ were one of her favorite bands. Their music played varieties of feelings you get from a song. Sadness, madness, rage, joy, calmness, or happiness. Today she felt pretty happy because the rain came.

After school she went to Karakura's Downtown. Usually once a week she does her routine to travel to the downtown to do exploration in the stores and buy her groceries at Ishibo's Local Market Store.

"Oh that's a pretty Koi fish. Yes, you're pretty." Orihime tapping the aquarium.

She was at Kohaku's Fish Store that had dozens of aquariums inside and outside the store. Outside some of the aquariums were shelter by surrounding bamboos and vines, giving the store a mother nature serene especially when the rain's mist gives the beautification to the store.

Always Sora, her older brother, would bring her along to the downtown after he picked her off at school. They would come here frequently to enjoy the fishes and other stuff the downtown could offer. However, sadly it was just her now coming to Karakura's Downtown.

"I shouldn't think of him. Sora's is in a better place. He is in Soul Society." Inoue reassuring herself about her brother's spiritually well being.

Orihime continuously walking store to store, admiring the merchandise and wishing to have some of the things but couldn't afford it. Only 1000 yen to buy this week's grocery that suppose to feed three people. It was a stress on her budget.

Inoue kept walking with her bubble printed umbrella while pondering over usual problems she had to confront sooner or later. How to pay the rent for one. How will Matsumoto and herself share her only dresser when the stylist vice captain had unlimited fashionable clothes. Oh, and don't forget the upcoming enemies that are popping out of no where, looking like dentists because of their white attire. Orihime giggled on the thought of having her enemies dressing exactly like a dentist.

_And Ichigo..._

Orihime's mind kept running dozens of thoughts about Ichigo.

_He is not the problem, I am. I couldn't fight off that Arrancer nor did I protect anyone. I'm not strong enough to do anything,_

_I'm just weak._

_Rukia however...she is the opposite of me. Coming from Soul Society like __**Wonder Woman**__ from Paradise Island, Rukia enter the Living World in a loud ambitious way that anyway can notice even a __**Plain Jane **__like myself._

_Cool, confident, courageous, graceful, loud and certainly strong. Maybe that is why she is so appealing to Ichigo._

_I'm just the goofy weakling girl I am._

Orihime let out a sigh.

"I'm am the goofy weak girl down the block. Not Wonder Woman from Soul Society..."

Orihime found herself loitering around a flower shop.Unconsciously she apparently came into Togashi's Flower Shop. This was wonderful. She needed something to get her mind out of the gutter of scribble thoughts including about a particular orange haired guy.

Red roses, daisies, crimson poppies, sky blue irises, color varieties of orchids, lemony color aibika, and so much more inside the store. Exploring around, it was like entering a jungle drizzled with today's rain.

Orihime settle her umbrella down for a moment and then she pick up a beautiful snow white rose. Lifting it up to her nose, Inoue sniff its fragrant scent. Such a delightful sweet smell.

Suddenly she hurt herself with the rose's thorns after holding it too tight. What caused her to do that was what she just heard.

"Rukia I think I really like you.." It was Ichigo's voice. It sound like he was confessing...no- he is confessing!

"Shut up Ichigo, just kiss me." Of course just like Rukia would say like that so bluntly, straight forward to the action. To the kissing part!

Inoue alarmingly heard moaning and groaning from a far distance. Was it really happening? All she can do was to run to the directions of their voices, their loud actions.

Orihime's heart was beating in a panic rhythm. The heart pounding moment stop abruptly when her startling discovery was a flop. Behind a aisle of bushes, a couple was making out at the corner of the store's flower jungle. Passionate moans, groping, and of course kissing was displayed to the illusional Orihime.

It was not Ichigo and Rukia making out, just strangers.

_I was Imagining them together! I was imagining things! I was hearing things!- Does this mean I'm crazy? I'm losing it..._

Orihime slowly walked out the flower store while pacing herself to Ishibo's Local Market Store.

_Why am I paranoid about Ichigo and Rukia being together moments ago... _

_Do I...no that's silly!_

Orihime was shaking her head side to side thinking her theory was nonsense.

_I don't have feelings for Ichigo!_

However, deep down in her heart there was doubts about her own words. Orihime reason with herself why did this happen. Why did her brain alter reality? She did not like her mind playing games with her at all.

Several blocks later she finally arrived at Ishibo's Local Market Store. Entering, the troubled Orihime brush off her stress over what occur and she took a red plastic basket to put her groceries in it. Taking her list from her pocket, she looked through it and went aisle to aisle to get the items.

1. Tampons

_one more purchase because Matsumoto is here now._

2. Broccoli, 3. Onions, 4. Mochi's Deli Cheese and turkey packs

5. Rocky road Ice Cream

_Its good to dip french fries in it._

6. Vanilla Pudding

_It's a dipping sauce for carrots_

7. Healthy Choice Microwave Meals

_I need about 10 of those! _

8. Strawberries

_Like Ichigo-Argh! Don't think about him!_

9. Oranges

_Ichigo's hair- I thought I told myself not to think of him! What's next on the list!_

Orihime look desperately on the next item on the list. Having the list inches away from her face, she looked on the next number. Next to the oranges was out of the ordinary from her daily routine grocery shopping.

10. Blueberries

_Huh...I never tried them before._

The puzzled Orihime was trying to figure out how did 'Blueberries' got onto her list. Nothing goes on the list that is never been tried before. Did Matsumoto or Hutsugaya request it? No, why would they?

It was new. Foreign to her world of daily routines. Strange looking little blue rock like balls. Orihime squinted her eyes as she glared at the tiny little fruits.

**Blueberries!**

_Would I like them or hate them? Blueberries...hmmmmm... They look funny. Looking too funny to be eatable._

Inoue pick one out and chew on it slowly. The conscious girl quickly made a disgusted face with her face frowning and wrinkles developing and hers eyes closed tightly. She spit it right out! It was sour! The blueberry tasted nasty!

Inoue quickly walk away with her red plastic basket in her arm while having her head held up high. Indeed she did not like the blueberry.

_But that doesn't mean all the blueberries are sour because I try one..._

Orihime groan deeply. Lousily while slouching she came back to the blueberries instead in her high mighty walk she had before.

"Just one more try and that's it!"

_I'm giving the blueberry one more chance!_

Strangely the other one wasn't a disappointment like she expect. In contrary she liked it very much to her surprise. This time it was very sweet where it seem like an everlasting taste of heavenly sweetness from one little thing, the blueberry. Maybe they are not bad at all. In the end she got a packet of blueberries in her basket.

Walking to the dairy section, Orihime found Ishida buying 2 low fat milk. Putting unsalted butter and 5 yogurt containers into her basket, she wondered if Uryuu noticed her.

"Hi Ishida." Orihime said cheerfully while approaching him. He did not respond at all. Standing right next to him she said hi meekly with a weak wave.

_He's ignoring me!_

"Ishida...Uryuu- Ishida! Uryuu, Uryuu!" Orihime drastically said his name.

"Oh my god, he is giving me the silent treatment!" Orihime hysterically clasp her face with both of her hands while her mouth gaping.

"...Orihime is that you?" Ishida suddenly paying attention to the orange haired girl. However, Inoue was in a state of hysteria.

"Orihime!" Ishida firmly said her name loudly that got her clicking back to reality. Giggling in embarrassment, Orihime smiled brightly at Uryuu.

"Hey Ishida why didn't you say hi earlier?"

"Oh. I was listening to my i-pod. Sorry." Ishida said while putting away his white ear phones into his jean pocket. Orihime gave him a response by forming her mouth into a oval shape and said "Oh.". After all she wasn't technological smart to know high tech devices like the i-pod.

"So what were you listening to?"

"Thank You My Twilight by The Pillows." Uryuu said cooly.

"Wow I love them. Scarecrow, Hybrid Rainbow, and Our Halley's Comet their my favorite songs from them. They rock. I never knew you like them.

Huh, as I think about it Ishida I don't know much about you other than you're a student at our school who happens to be a Quincy." Orihime was actually thinking about what she just said. She was right, she didn't know much about him. Ishida was her friend that she knew little of him.

"Well what do you want to know?" Ishida being amused.

"Umm..." Orihime's mind was suddenly blank and all the questions she had disappeared. Quickly she look around.

"Why buy low fat milk?"

Ishida snicker at her question.

"Well because I want to. I have to watch my health."

"Oh my god you said it like an over weight person when you said **'I have to watch my health**'. You're what-120 pounds?"

"More like 121 pounds."

"Still why get low fat milk when you really need is to get fat- a bit. You're all skin and bones. Does you're mother feed you at all?" Orihime lightly joking.

However Ishida wasn't joining in with the small laughter. His face turned grim.

"Did I said something wrong?" Inoue immediately turned seriously concern.

"No, I'm sorry it's just my mother is dead." Ishida said bitterly.

"Oh-Oh..I'm-I-oh- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Orihime having trouble with her own words.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Ishida grumble while scratching his head with his free hand. There was an awkward silence between them. Orihime was fidgeting with her basket in her arms while Ishida was looking at the low fat milk's nutrient label-seriously he was.

"Umm... I forgot my Lucky Charms." Orihime quickly looking through her list.

"Your what?" Ishida said dumbfounded.

"My Lucky Charms, the cereal. I like to make cakes with it."

Ishida ended up with Orihime and grocery shopping while chatting to each other. Giggles, smiles and chuckles were exchanged while they got whatever they need.

"Is there any shinigamis crashing at your place?"

"No. Plus my father wouldn't allow strangers staying at the house." Ishida said bluntly before walking faster to the cashier.

"Why, just say their your friends-" Orihime was being persistent until Ishida had enough to hear.

"No, Orihime!" Ishida snap back at the shaken orange haired girl.

"Sorry, sorry Orihime. It's just my father wouldn't allow it."

"Look I bet their putting a hassle on you. You know rent, groceries, space, and so on. Its very troublesome." Ishida giving Inoue a reasonable excuse.

"Yeah, I guess so." Orihime meekly agree with the teenager Quincy.

Orihime unloaded her groceries for the cashier. The price was 1200 yen. Inoue went through her pockets and only to discover she had 1000 yen to pay with. Looking down at her money and then to the impatient cashier, she made a very distress face that Ishida could recognize.

Ishida got his wallet and took out the 12500 yen for Orihime.

"Oh no, Uryuu, you don't have to!" Inoue protesting at the helping Quincy.

"You did so much for me, Inoue, you know healing five broken ribs, cuts, buses, and so on. Paying for your groceries is the least I can do."

Even after paying for their groceries, Orihime was having trouble of carrying five bags so after a hopeless protest Ishida help her carrying her bags.

"Oi, Ishida I have been thinking."

"What is it?" Ishida giving her a curious face.

"Why, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to- you been avoiding Ichigo and strangely you haven't been mix up with the upcoming enemies, the Arrancars and Aizen. Why is that?"

"I think 'catching up with my homework' is an awful excuse." Ishida sarcastically said with a deep voice.

"All I can say Orihime is that a lot of things are happening to me." Ishida casting his face down and then looking up to the raining gray clouds.

"Okay..." Orihime murmur while feeling unsatisfied with Ishida's answer.

"You know what I can take my bags from here. My house is just a few blocks away."

"Are you're sure?" Ishida giving her a questionable look.

Juggling her umbrella and the five bags of groceries in her arms, she put away Ishida's concern" Ishida don't worry. I can handle it. Thank you so much Uryuu. See you at school." she said cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Ishida waved goodbye. Carrying his low fat milk with him, Ishida putt on his i-pod earphones back on his ears.

Orihime quickly walk home with the brown bags she was juggling that contain her groceries. Almost to her apartment, Orihime saw the street light pole next to house having trouble with its light. Flickering off and on the light, it was hard to see anything in the gay darkness of the rain surrounding her.

The crackling sound of lighting and the flashes of the burning yellow had Orihime paralyzed. Suddenly the shaken Inoue dropped her grocery bags in the puddle of rain. Thunder rumble like a hungry beast yet Orihime did not pay attention. At this moment she wasn't paying attention to anything. Her eyes were set on a man.

The stranger's body was laying by the street light pole soak with today's rain and blood streaming down every direction of the street.

Orihime ran rapidly and then fall to her knees to gathered the man into her arms. Drizzling turn into hard drilling pouring rain, Orihime was being soaked by the waters above and the spontaneous blood.

It was his amputated arm that caused the rivers of blood down the streets. Tearing open the knotted sleeve, the stench of rotten flesh and nauseating blood assaulted her noise. The wound was reopen.

Finally she pay attention to his face. Clasping both of her dedicated hands on him, the man's handsomeness stroke her. Turquoise hair that was so smooth when running her hands through it. First she thought he had makeup but they were permanent blue markings on each end of his eyes that didn't wash off. Yet

His skin was pearly pale without hints of warmth texture and feeling. The man was shaking violently and cold in her arms. He was going to die soon if he stay here any longer.

Pulling his only arm and put it behind her neck, Orihime jerk him right up and then dragged him all the way up the stairs and to the second floor of her apartment. Sheltered from the rain, Orihime got her free hand and dig into her pockets to find her key. Opening the house, slowly Inoue drag him all the way to her futon and drop him there.

Huffing and puffing from carrying a heavy stranger into her home, Inoue stand there while collecting her energy.

"**OH NO!..."**

"My groceries! They're being soak in the rain!"

Running out of her apartment and out in the rain, Orihime began to collect whatever she can. Her groceries were being ruined and worst of all Ishida payed for it. Fortunately, Orihime saved all her groceries and brought them inside her house. Putting the groceries away in the cabinets and refrigerator, and when she was finished Orihime came back to the stranger's side.

Carefully she strip his faded jean jacket and sleeved shirt. Blood soaked and wet, Orihime dispose them away. Coming back, she let the dreaded image of this man sink in. Dark purple buses clouded his body and scabs and cuts showed he had a hard time living. Then her eyes wonder to his cut off arm that made her violently turn away while covering her mouth in shock.

Baby worming maggots were crawling around his open wounded flesh and the stench of infected flesh just reek.

Her emotions were so moved she cried silently while stroking his soft hair back slowly. Then she calm herself down and closed her eyes.

"Soten Kisshun."

Shooting out magically, Shuno and Ayame came out happily and followed orders to heal the man completely.

"_I wonder what happen to him. It looks like a cut from a katana's blade. Why would any one want to harm a __**harmless**__ homeless man when he has nothing?" _Orihime trying to figure things out.

After hours of healing, Orihime was finally done healing him including giving his whole arm back. Astonished at her work but tired, Inoue walked to the bathroom ready to take a shower.

Layers of clothes descended down to the bathroom's floor. The sound of rushing hot water pour into pearl white tube. Orihime ran her slender hands through the warm water. Just perfect.

Soaking into the waters of relaxation, Orihime moaned in pleasure. Curling her toes in and then releasing, she couldn't believe how much her muscles were tense.

Orihime didn't even thought about the risk she was taking when having a **homeless male stranger** in her apartment and she is by herself. Insecurity didn't plague her mind. Pondering over the future was a nuisance. Her mind at this moment was blank.

Grimmjow growled when hearing a waterfall. Could that be possible?

"_Where the fucking hell am I?"_

All he can see was the purity of darkness until he realize in a minute that his heavy eyelids were closed. Rubbing his eyes and licking his dry lips, all he could see was a dark ceiling. Turning around to the light that came from a blurred glass door. Humidity made it hard to see what's inside the room that was producing the light.

Slowly closing his eyes and then opening them minutes later he realized he was so fatigue as a human. His muscles screamed out in soreness. Did he really wake up in heaven or in hell where he belongs?

Yet slowly being claim by sleep, Grimmjow saw what came out from the room that produced a pure golden light and had the sound of waterfalls streaming down. He softly smirked at what he saw.

A naked goddess.

"_Oh hell yeah I'm in heaven."_

Water stream down her luscious body. The water ran down every curve the wet goddess had. His turquoise eyes traveled from her heaving chest to her slender legs that he took in every detail about her. Then his attention went to her face. Instantly a spark ran through Grimmjow.

She was the one who was the heavenly orange shadow that cast warmth and gentleness towards him. Her orange hair was like a river of fire cascading down her shoulders. The woman's face had such impeccable impression that he feared to touch a being so virtuous looking because he thought he would perish in ashes for his cruel nature if he touch a being like her.

"_God damn, why the hell did this holy bitch save me? Doesn't she know I'm an ex-Arrancar who still has a murderous character that swears and gets a thrill when beating the crap out of anyone. Why did she save me?!" _

Grimmjow bitterly thought this over why this goddess saved him, him! He was a pathetic human living off the trash and had no purpose to live. Grimmjow now thought this goddess was now a feminine devil. She wanted him to suffer throughout his exile by living more. Didn't she?

The question couldn't be answer when his eyelids became heavy and the darkness surrounded him once again.

* * *

"Where is Matsumoto and Hitsugaya? Its too late in night and their not home yet. I'm a little worried." Orihime mumbled while nibbling on her thumb's nail.

After taking a nice bathe and dressing up in her forest green night gown, she was finishing off her calculus homework on the coffee table while drinking a orange and blueberry smoothie and eating one of Healthy Choice Microwave Meal she brought today.

Glancing at the man who was sleeping on her futon there was a problem or say problems.

"First, where should I sleep? Second, what now?" Orihime asked to herself. Now that the man was sleeping on her futon she had no clue to where should she sleep? The bigger question was what should she do with the homeless man? Orihime didn't felt right if she sent him off tomorrow morning because he is homeless but what she should do?

Tired she looked around and found only one solution.

Matsumoto's futon.

She wasn't home so that was her lose Orihime thought.

"Nighty-night stranger." Orihime whisper while snuggling against her pillow and tugging on her covers.

**

* * *

**

**It would be EXTREMELY EVIL IF I had made Orihime sleeping on her futon which is occupied by Grimmjow. Give it a thought for a moment. Grimmjow comes in and out of consciousness and if he finds Orihime sleeping right next to him... Use your imagination.**

**Anyway Chapter 2 was actually fun to do until it was the ending of course because I thought I drag the end. It was fun to do her grocery list and emphasis on the blueberry, a fruit. I loved it when I had a Beatles's song particularly Ob-la-di Ob-la-da because get says 'how life goes on' but Grimmjow doesn't want to live anymore because he is now human. I think Orihime will change his mind don't you think?**

**Now I know you readers are eager for some action between Orihime and Grimmjow. Just wait for chapter 3 when Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walks in something startling...**

**I love all my reviews, 10 of them, just hoping if I can get 15 more for this chapter. I'll give everybody a surprise if they give me 15 reviews.**

**Enough of my rabbling on the notes and being high on review crack, here is some bad and I mean very BAD news.**

**I ****PROBABLY**** CAN'T UPDATE until the end of July because my FEMINAZI MOTHER is going to take away the internet.**

**From my prison home**

**ColdPersianFusion**

**I draw 'freedom'**


	3. The Burden

Now let me address some statements and questions from the reviewers before you read so you will have a better understanding for my story.

**Weridness:** Orihime had never seen Grimmjow when he came to the Living World with five other Arrancars during episode 117 to 122. Only Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki have seen the first appearance of Grimmjow.

**BS:** Thanks for bringing up the conversation between Orihime and Ishida in the grocery store. It was suppose to be awkward when they social between each other. The reason is that they barely know each other in character and traits. Orihime and Ishida are only friends because of Ichigo and their experiences together as fighting comrades but other than that their relationship between each other is poor and in the story it will improve greatly.

**Lok-t4r o94r:** Great question. Is it really possible to for Arrancar to be human? Yes it is very possible to turn a Arrancar into a human. I will explain in the ending of this story which will probably be around the 30's I think okay because I said in the 1st chapter Aizen turned him human but how? You'll get an accurate answer in my story so I won't ruin my plotting for this story by telling you. Sorry!

* * *

O r a n g e s a n d

B l u e b e r r i e s

**C h a p t e r T h r e e**

The

B u r d e n

* * *

_Orihime was awoken by the feeling of somebody's lips pressing gentle on her skin. Such warmth came from these lips. Orihime groan in pleasure. _

_Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped when seeing this person nibbled on her neck in playfulness. _

_Ichigo._

"_Mor'nin Orihime." Ichigo gave her the most heart melting smirk ever to her. When he said those words the wind blow hard enough to make the white curtains dance on the air. _

_Inoue could not believe this is happening. This couldn't be real. _

"_What's wrong 'Hime?" Ichigo was inches away Orihime's dazed face._

"_Pinch me." Orihime asked the wrong thing._

_Ichigo smirked devilishly as if he done a childish prank. His hand ran down her thigh and on her butt cheeks. Before Orihime could protest Ichigo pinched her HARD. Orihime yap and fidget underneath Ichigo._

_The orange haired shinigami chuckle loudly while she stop and took a moment to realize she was actually in bed with Ichigo. _

"_You didn't have to pinch me there!" Orihime pouted._

"_Well you didn't say where exactly." Ichigo said in a very cocky manner._

_Orihime could see that Ichigo replace his normal scolding face with a happy one. Why was he this happy about? About her? No way._

_Suddenly his eyebrows furrow in confusion when seeing Orihime's face turning into a frown of self-doubt. Her gray eyes hint she was battling a problem within her._

"_Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo gentle rub his hand on her cheek. _

"_Do you actually love me?" Orihime giving him a questionable look. Even if it is her most blissful dream ever, she had doubts if Ichigo really love her._

"_Stupid, of course I love you and I'm going to show you that I do. Again. And again."_

_Ichigo lean in and gentle place his lips on the emotional fragile Orihime. The kiss started chaste and soft until seconds later it turn lustful when moans were exchange, heat, and breath taking. Only minutes later they had to breathe air and Orihime saw how truly happy Ichigo was with her._

_Slowly Ichigo embrace her shortly and they intermingle with each others warm naked body under the sheets._

_Yes, this dream showed Ichigo truly love her and he did prove it again and again. Again and again._

* * *

Grimmjow grumble cuss words under his breath when the creeping sunlight annoy his eyes. The sound of cheerful birds chirping was painful to his ear. It was morning, to him it was hell starting all over again in its cycle of living.

"Please, just please shut the fuck up." The grumpy Grimmjow human mumble while rubbing his aching forehead.

Suddenly his eyes widen open quickly to realize the terrible truth.

_It's morning and the little flying lizards are screeching?_

_I'm fuckin alive!_

Suddenly it was a serious realization to Grimmjow Jaggerjack to be alive. Instead of dying in the cold grim reaper rain and being welcome by a glowing light of warmth during his death- Grimmjow was alive.

_Nooooooooooooooo!_

He was mentally screaming his head off.

_I'm not fuckin dead! I'm still living in the Living World as not a arrancar but as the lowest race in this world. As a human! Living in- hold on. Where the fucking hell am I?_

He rose a bit up the futon and looked around.

Grimmjow was going to enter into his whole whining, deep-in-thought speech about living in filth day in and day out without a murderous purpose. Yet something was _funny_ about his surroundings.

"What the fuck..."

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose a bit when seeing a _fluffy _very _fluffy_ _pink_ stuff animal maybe it was a bunny or a bear- it was too deform in cuteness to know what it is and it was giving Grimmjow the creeps. The stuff _thing_ was giving him bad vibes.

Looking around he was inside a very small square apartment. Next to the mutated stuff animal of cuteness was a picture of some loser in a cooperate suit. The puny dresser was vomiting dozens of over flowing women clothes. The kitchen was small- _food!_ However he was too tired to get up and go to the refrigerator and munch on something.

Flopping right back down on the comfortable futon, Grimmjow realize he was no where near a dumpster or a cardboard box.

Suddenly he just realized he got his left arm back. His arm was back spontaneously. When he was stretching in the futon, he realized he had his arm back. The whole flesh and blood. It was perfectly flexing and when he was forming his hand into a fist- it was amazingly fantastic.

Was he really alive or is just Soul Society pulling his chain? This was a sick joke. He could not be alive and have his arm back!

However is celebration for the revival of his left arm was cut short when he alarmingly felt two arms wrap around his waist. Something was rubbing against his back.

"What the hell!" He mumble in a awkward way.

Looking down to his waist, he saw two slender arms wrapping around his waist and then... the hands were moving in a very slow circular motion.

Plying the arms off him quickly and turning around to see who is the mother fucker trying to screw with him, he found a totally different answer that was very close to him.

Grimmjow first form a grin that turned into a playful smirk and now he was chuckling softly but evilly.

"Oh my what do I have here?"

The naked goddess.

He remember clearly last night. He thought he finally died in a very dark heaven or where ever and the goddess came out with holy light surrounding her naked seductive body. Yup, he found out he was alive in a apartment complex with his arm back so the goddess wasn't an allusion too or is she?

He had to make sure she was real.

The most disappointing discovery for Grimmjow was that her statues as a goddess he presume was not true. Her reistu showed that she was a powerful being yet still a human. A human. It should of been a complete turn-off for him from the start. Yet somehow... how could he detest her when the human was constantly cuddling against his bare chest!

The human was wearing a enticing forest green night gown. The gown showed a alluring cleavage. The fabric cling tightly to her skin showing curves. Grimmjow's eyes were tempted by the appealing gown.

He snicker at himself. Grimmjow uncommonly stroke her fiery hair with such gentleness he just couldn't believe how he was reacting towards this...human!

Humans to him were just living pest in the realm of existence. However, right now oddly enough he had this sleeping female human cuddling against him in the futon while he is stroking her hair and his eyes exploring her body.

Why wasn't he acting like himself? Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He thought though he is not an arrancar anymore doesn't mean his crude murderous character would vanish instantly when becoming human. He still thirst for a blood shedding fight and eager to cause destruction and death.

So his mind ponder why isn't he doing anything cruel to the sleeping girl that could be a potential victim of his demonic nature?

_It doesn't matter if you're an arrancar or human when you're a man. If there is a unconscious girl cuddling and moaning in such a seductive way how the hell can I not react to this? _

His answer came from his pants for one and running his hand from her hair to her thigh. Yes, he stop the stroking of her hair when he saw her heaving breasts. Grimmjow played with her gown's lace of her shoulder and then pulling it down. Playfully he had one finger down between her swelling breasts and slowly yet anticipating down her soft gown it was making Grimmjow licking his lips. Then he widen his hand and ran it rapidly down her thigh and up again making her moan, loudly.

Simply to say he was taking advantage of a sleeping human. Grimmjow was disgusted at himself again. Removing his hand grimly, Jaggerjack glared at his hand. Would a once arrancar who still have proud and dignity of being a hollow will lower is morals of hating a human by taking advantage of a sleeping one? Does being a human will he summit to lust and demoralize his arrancar's ideals because of this bitch?

She whimpered seeming as if she missed his touch of warmth.

_SHUT UP!_

"How can she still be asleep!" Grimmjow said insanely because it was driving him mad.

"Aaaaaaauu...aau...a-" She moaned.

"God dammit!" He cuss under his breath while nibbling anxiously on his bottom lip.

_What is she dreaming about?!_

Grimmjow suddenly his mind snap back to reality. He should be getting answers of what happen to him and not laying next to a human girl who didn't have a clue that she was arousing him. He needed to stop this nonsense before it goes out of his control.

Adjusting himself atop of her, Grimmjow shook her gentle not wanting to alarm her.

"Hey, hey woman wake up." Grimmjow said impatiently. She was mumbling somebody's name. He tried to listen to her until somebody screamed their lungs out.

_What the hell?!_

Grimmjow jerked his head to where the screaming was coming from. If he had his arrancar powers who would blast a cero beam straight through their mouth to shut up completely.

The screaming came from a wavy orange haired, big boob bimbo. Grimmjow rolled his eyes mentally.

_Huh, no wonder._

She stop her god forsaken screaming but the next second she was foolishly babbling in a very shock voice. "Oh, my God! Sorry Wrong room!"

However a teenage boy came in dressed in a black T-shirt and tan color jeans. His hair was an eye sore for being pure white. He came in calmly with a restricted face and then went out to inspect the room's number. "No, Matsumoto, this is Orihime's room alright." He assured the confused woman.

Then the confused woman eyed the sleeping woman under him for a long amount of time and then she gasp deeply.

"But, but she wouldn't do such a thing. One night we're out, Orihime goes off to have a one nightstand with a stranger!" The Matsumoto woman had a serious face.

Suddenly the bimbo form a fist and pound it into her empty hand firmly." And here I thought she had a crush on-"

"Would you shut that cluttering mouth of yours!" Grimmjow just had enough of this woman talking nonsense nonstop. It was making his ears to bleed. How much more punishment does he have to have as a human!

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but can you sew your mouth close because I don't want to hear a bimbo rambling on and on."

"You're atop of my friend buddy. I have a right to know what is going on!" The woman snap back at him in attitude.

"So what I'm atop of your friend it means nothing." Grimmjow glared at the woman.

_I bet you were atop of plenty of old tycoon geezers to get those boobs. _Grimmjow cruelly joke.

"Look right now I want to wake her up to some answers. So shut up."

Grimmjow was getting agitated with the two humans especially the hot headed woman looking at him with deep annoyance which was pissing him off.

"Hey, wake up! You're dam friends are here..." '_And their annoying me to hell._' Grimmjow quoted the last part in his barely sane mind while shaking her by the shoulders.

Slowly her eyes butterfly open to reveal gray orbs that erased whatever Jaggerjack thought about that moment. He was lost into the grayness of her worldly eyes until they were filled with alerted emotion.

Before he knew it, Grimmjow had a hard blown punch to his right eye and he rolled to one side screaming cusses while the bimbo dared to laugh at him.

* * *

"_Ichigo?"_

Slowly the image of a loving Ichigo embracing her tightly in his warm arms was fading away into the blueness. Was he shaking her?

No, someone was waking her up.

Her eyes open to discover aqua blue eyes looking at her tensely. Her eyes were simple lost into the crystal ocean orbs until her conscious mind alerted her this was a stranger!

Instantly her combat mode came in thanks to Tatsuki-kun training. She punched him into his right eye!

"God fuckin dammit! You bitch, you punch me in mi'fuckin eye!"

Suddenly she heard Matsumoto's laughter as if she found this amusing. Orihime looked around and found Matsumoto and Hitsugaya at the entrance of the door. And then her eyes went to her futon. She was on her futon! Then that means...

She punched the guy she saved!

"Oh my god what have I done!" Orihime clasped her shock face.

The homeless stranger had his voice calmed while rubbing his eye"Well," Suddenly his voice grew loud in a earth shaking roar" What you done woman is that you punched my eye out!" Orihime gave waves of apologies and repeated' forgive me's to Grimmjow.

A sympathetic Orihime ran immediately to her small refrigerator and got a packet of frozen ground meat. After a struggle with him and his meaningless cusses, Orihime had Grimmjow holding the icy packet to his purple bused eye.

Orihime clapped her hands "Does anyone want breakfast?" she chirped in sudden happiness with a unreal smile that stretch from the very ends of her face.

Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto hesitate when seeing her rapid change of behavior. They slowly nodded in unison while Inoue immediately start on breakfast.

Matsumoto left her taicho with the hot headed stranger and went with Inoue to get answers while helping her out.

"Matsumoto can you shred those potatoes, I want to make hash-browns." Orihime said while getting out the eggs out of her refrigerator.

"Um.. Orihime what happen last night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you done shredding those potatoes? The pan is ready for them."

"You know what I mean, with that man. And plus what taicho and I done is regular Soul Society business with other shinigamis last night." Matsumoto said casually.

"I found him almost death in the rain and his arm cut off. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I just couldn't." Orihime said so forward and in an unusually crude manner.

Matsumoto looked at the stranger and when Orihime said about his arm cut off, she saw two. That meant...

"Orihime you didn't!" Matsumoto alarmingly said.

"What?! I just couldn't do nothing and let him suffer!" Orihime seriously said while mixing seven eggs, a cup of flour, and the shredded potatoes in a bowl before pouring it on the pan.

"Orihime you could get in trouble!"

"For helping a man?" Orihime suddenly glared at the surprised Matsumoto.

"You know what I mean. If this guy tells the public, humans with illness will flock here begging for your power to heal them. The media, Christians, Buddhists, you name it will come to you. Soul Society can't afford you and your powers going public, it will be a hassle." Matsumoto toned her voice to be serious.

Orihime sigh deeply while cooking the four hash-browns, and four extra eggs atop of it.

"Can you get the oranges juiced and put the blueberries in the blender?" Orihime ask solemnly.

"Why?"

"So we can have an orange and blueberry smoothie."

The grim Orihime didn't talk anymore until Matsumoto cleared the air in a apology while they were setting up the plates on the table. "Look I'm sorry. Let's just discuss it with the stranger over breakfast, okay." Inoue gladly smile at that decision.

All that time Orihime and Matsumoto were arguing, and making breakfast, nothing thrive between Grimmjow and Hitsugaya other than silent glares.

"Okay you guys breakfast is ready. Come and-" Before Orihime could say 'get it' Grimmjow savagely ran to the dinning table. He slide on the floor to get his sitting spot at the dinning table. Orihime watch amazingly how this man ate his hash-browns and scramble eggs atop with his two bare hands rapidly. He munch loudly and made eating noises so monestrous enough to make Orihime think he was a hungry beast. His ill-manners of dinning grossed and frighten Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to not even dare to sit next to him only Orihime.

Grimmjow gave an empty plate to Orihime .

"More woman." Grimmjow grunted a demand, disregarding politeness at the dinning table.

"Umm.. Okay." Orihime timidly said. She went to the kitchen while Matsumoto muster up words to straighten this guy out.

"Excuse me but I think you were impolite especially after what my friend has done for you. You're rude and especially beastly. Do you know what's a fork." Matsumoto pick her fork to show Grimmjow.

"You can actually think missy? Ha what would a bimbo would know what is impolite when shoving her breasts up to show off in vanity." Grimmjow responded while hearing a feminine growl coming from Matsumoto.

"And yes, I know what's a fork I just don't bother to use it after living in the streets. Living on scraps and trash does not include table manners especially how properly you use a fork." Grimmjow pick his teeth for any left over scraps stuck in between his teeth while both of the shinigamis looked extremely unpleasant.

"Here you go mister." Orihime place his plate right in front of him.

"Thanks." Grimmjow stress the word in mockery at the furious Matsumoto.

Before he could dig in for his seconds, Orihime struggle to collect her words until an annoyed glare from the homeless stranger hurried her.

"I was wondering..." All her demands of silence from this guy disappear when there was utter silence, anticipation from Matsumoto, and one ugly glare from the stranger liquify her.

"I-was-wondering-what-is-your-name." Orihime stated her sentence so fast that no understand except the annoyed Grimmjow.

"Geez, all that suspense for nothing. The name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

_Dammit Orihime what about the silence of secrecy to protect your powers, huh? This barbaric moron would blurt it out to the tabloids for a one buck meal at Mcdonalds!_

Matsumoto was not going to stand by while her dear friend was being taking advantage by this ungrateful imbecile!

"THAT IS IT! I'M GETTING THE MEMORY MODIFIER!" Matsumoto yelled while running to the pile of clothes.

"Where is it taicho! Where is the memory modifier!" Matsumoto tossing clothes over her from the piles of clothes she had on the floor.

_Memory modifier?..._ Suddenly Orihime knew what Matsumoto want alarmingly. Rukia used the memory modifier to try to erased her memory about what happen that night with her once hollow brother and Ichigo.

"No way Matsumoto! You're not going to use that on Grimmjow-sama!" Orihime protested loudly. Matsumoto plainly ignore her demand and continue to search for the gadget.

Grimmjow was a oblivion to what was going on. All he cared about was finishing his seconds to have a third helping. Munching on the last piece of his hash-brown, he could still hear rambling nonsense between the two women.

"What are you both nag'gin about?" Grimmjow said while eating his remaining crumbles of his breakfast.

"Matsumoto wants to erased your memory!" Orihime answered so hysterical.

"FOR WHAT!" Grimmjow quickly stand up and bark his question madly.

"For what? Don't play dumb with me. Look at your arm. From my acknowledgment my friend Orihime not just healed you but regenerated your arm." Matsumoto glared at Jaggerjack.

"So?" Grimmjow retorted.

So he gotten his answer indirectly. So the human that was sleeping next to him healed him, huh? It made him curious about her. Why would a human have such powerful powers?

Anyway the annoying woman seem to think he was a lowly human who was ignorant about unnatural things such as possessing powers of healing abilities. Then again who are these humans that aren't like their ignorant race?

"So?! A person like you wouldn't give a rat's ass about my friend and you'll sell her out to the world for a pathetic meal I bet. That is why I want to modify your memory."

"You know what? Screw you. I'm leaving anyway." Grimmjow coldly said while walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Well that rude son of..."

"Matsumoto!" Orihime scold.

Orihime ran after Grimmjow. She didn't want him to leave just yet, not like this. Finding him walking down the metal stairs, Orihime catch up to him and then she grab his wrist so sudden.

Turning around he was surprised the woman ran after for him. He was a stranger, a burden to her so why did she bother to come after him?

Her touch was so warm compare to his coldness when shorting exiting out into the cold mist from last night's rain. Sadly he snatch his wrist back quickly.

"What do you want woman?"

"I just- um... want to apologies for my friend's behavior. She is just looking out for me. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." She said so sincerely.

"Let me guess after all your dear friend did clarify it to me so clearly. Me shutting up about your powers? Don't worry I'll be soon dead soon enough on the streets to say anything about your powers. Plus who would listen to a homeless guy, they're probably think I'm a lunatic." Grimmjow said grimly but Orihime found it so true it almost brought tears into her eyes.

"No, no you got it wrong. I'm not worried about my powers being tell to the world as long I saved a life. I want to know what happen to your arm that I regenerated back."

It really surprised the once hollow Grimmjow that this human showed compassion towards him. Him. A ex-arrancar who despise the human race simply for what they are and act like. However she was different...

_Stop it you pussy. You getting soft for nothing._

"Why?" Grimmjow squinted his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm very concern about you."

"You don't know me. In a matter of minutes I'm going to leave. We will never met again so what is the big deal of worrying about a stranger who is going to leave?" Grimmjow wanted to just crush her human compassion side of being concern for others that is meaningless.

"Oh." On her face it was a painful expression.

It was very cold outside especially when Orihime was still wearing her night gown and then she looked at Grimmjow. He had nothing on but a pair of dirty jeans and broken shoes. He had no jacket nor shirt after she dispose the bloody wet rags yesterday. Just a bare chest to deal with Japan's unknown weather, and soon the dangerous streets that he has to survive.

"Can you wait here Grimmjow-sama please? I have something to give you."

"Okay but hurry up."

_Huh, I said hurry up as if I had to go somewhere important. The only place I'm ending up to is the streets and sooner or later Soul Society._

Grimmjow snicker at himself for the mental comment while Orihime ran right up the stairs and enter her apartment room.

"Ha-ha I found it! The memory modifier Finally I found it." Matsumoto declared in such happiness while holding the gadget up so proudly while Hitsugaya ignore her completely who was drinking his smoothie silently.

When Matsumoto looked around she did not find the homeless stranger in the room.

"Where the hell is he!" She was completely upset.

Suddenly Orihime came in running and went straight to her brother's shrine. Sora's shrine was atop of his small dresser. The clothes inside had never been touch ever since he died. However, today was important.

"Orihime where is he? I want to modify his memory!" Matsumoto roar furiously.

"Oh Matsumoto give it a break already. He won't tell anyone...Oh dear where is it?" Orihime was opening and closing each drawer quickly. The last drawer had it.

She ran out of her apartment while embracing a jacket tightly to her chest while both shinigamis were clueless.

Grimmjow watch a very cheerful girl running down the metal black stairs while clutching onto something tightly. She had a beautiful smile on just for him which kinda scared him because he liked it...

"Here." Orihime stretch out her arms and she offer some type of some folded fabric from her hands.

"What is this?" Grimmjow said while being puzzled.

"This is my brother's jacket. It was too big for him when he got it in the homeless shelter. My onii-chan and I once lived on the streets. It kept us alive in the streets when it was winter or when it was raining." Orihime looked to one side and saw a puddle of rain water while Grimmjow could see this girl reminiscing because her sad expression showing in a frown and especially her beautiful gray eyes.

"Here have it, I think it could fit you." Orihime offering her brother's jacket to him. He took it from her and tried it on right in front of her.

It was a jean jacket with tan leather in the inside of the jacket making it very comfortable for Grimmjow. There was a few holes but that wasn't a problem. It fit perfectly for him.

He glance back at the girl. She had a very silent tears falling off her face. When she notice that Grimmjow was looking at her she put on a bright smile hidden her sadness.

"Hey, thanks a lot, I truly mean it."

Maybe experiencing a human moment wasn't bad. She was the only worried human that cared of his well being and health gave him a small light of hope to live a little more.

He smiled at her before he left for good.

* * *

Orihime and everybody she knew was at school. Well except Ichigo and Ishida. In the classroom two desks were empty. The teacher was going over Japanese literature and the class was listening to her read however Orihime didn't care, she sigh and ponder over her two friends.

_I should really show my gratitude to Ishida after he bought my groceries for me. I should make him a nice lunch. A traditional bento box with delicious yummies. Oh- oh-oh fondu! I have broccoli to dip it in vanilla pudding. No, I don't want to freak him out. Melt the cheese and just dip the broccoli, I don't want to freak him._

_I wonder what he eats during lunch? Darn it, he is not! Maybe tomorrow I can join him for lunch. I just want to get to know him better. Where is he?_

Orihime looked at Ichigo's desk and it was empty for a obvious reason. Training of course.

_Yeah probably Ishida is training after all he lost his quincy powers, must be devastating for him. I bet he doesn't want to be a burden to the group. Having no powers he can't fight to protect the ones he love and defeat the enemies._

_Huh, look whose talking. I have powers but I can't even protect anyone I care._

Orihime lay her head down on her desk due to depress thoughts.

_Ichigo is training to become stronger of course. I can't protect nor fight! I'm just a weakling burden! _

Orihime then look and saw Rukia reading silently along with the teacher.

_I want to train to protect my friends and fight my enemies. I want to train like Ichigo to get stronger! And maybe just maybe..._

_Ichigo might acknowledge me like a..._

Suddenly Orihime blushed so deeply when she remembered what type of dream she was having this morning. A dream with Ichigo as if they were lovers.

"Oh dear god!" Orihime squealed so loudly she abruptly stop today's lesson and had the teacher amusingly looking at her while every student in the classroom turn their direction to her.

Inoue giggled nervously.

* * *

"Koten Zanshun!"

"Saten Kusshen!"

Orihime had been yelling incantations for four hours after school at an abandon warehouse. She had been enlarging her saten kusshen by length and height. Inoue was getting Tsubaki in Koten Zanshun faster and sharper in the attack. Orihime was training and this surprisingly made her happy after the long and painful hours showed developments in her incantations.

Orihime looked at her watch and the time was 7:07 p.m. It was getting dark outside and she needed to make dinner in an hour and start on her homework immediately.

Exhausted, Orihime retire from her training and was sneaking out the warehouse until she heard alarming noises. She reeled her head out of the door a bit only to see a gang full of delinquents. They were five boys wearing their high school uniforms improperly. They were knocking and breaking things down with crowbars. They howled at the moon and cussed in every opportunity.

Worst thing ever was that they were coming to the warehouse she was in. Orihime panic right where she was standing so still. This wasn't what she face each day nor train for. They weren't bountos, hollows, menos, and arrancar. They were a gang of dangerous teenage boys. She can't just use her powers on them.

Each second she can hear them coming closer. The pale Orihime step back and stumble to the dirty ground and then rapidly crawl away in the shadows. Suddenly she heard them bursting in by the sound of them kicking the door open.

They found her.

* * *

Grimmjow's was back to his usual life style on the streets. Luckily it wasn't raining so he wasn't toughing it out so badly like yesterday. Today the garbage was generous enough to provide him a half eaten pickle, a carton of overdue milk, and semi rotten french bread for lunch. He receive charitable money outside a general store enough to get him a warm hot dog at a gas station. Today compare to other days living as a human was the best one so far and it was not just fairing well on the streets. It was because he meet that woman who gave him compassion and a jacket to spare.

_If there is ever a next time which I doubt it, I'll repay her some how. I just have to. A woman like her don't exist in this shitty world of complete ignorance and violence._

Grimmjow ended up thinking about her, the woman. He just couldn't emerge any violent imageries of hurting her like he could with Tousen, Aizen, Kurosaki, and the list goes on.

_The thought of screwing her seems inviting to fantasies but what would that do any good? I'll just end up horny and then pist off at my self that I'm aroused and no one to fuck and too fuckin poor to hire a prostitute._

He needed to stop thinking about garbage because night time was coming soon and he had no place to sleep at. Where he was out was the out skirts of the town and there wasn't any garbage disposals and alleys to provide shelter for a homeless being like him.

"I'm so screwed." Grimmjow grumble.

And then he saw it. There was a abandon warehouse up ahead of the hill. It was shelter and if there wasn't troublesome gangs meeting there nor other hobos fighting for the territory, then he could settle there for a while.

Jumping over the wired fence, Grimmjow looked around and found total isolation which made him glad. No disturbing nuisance call humans can bother him here. It was nothing but metal scraps here at the abandon warehouse.

Suddenly the idea of isolation escape from him when he heard a terrified scream inside the rusting warehouse.

He did not know why he bother to inspect the screaming. Why should he? There were so many reasons why he could stop himself running into the warehouse and turn back were he came from. Yet he came in and found himself utterly shock.

Five teenager thugs were holding down the woman he meet this morning. She was thrashing madly from their grips on her wrists and ankles. They were cussing 'bitch' and 'fuck' in a husky voice. One of them even dared to rip her shirt over. The idiotic morons were laughing while Orihime was gagged by her own torn shirt while tears ran down her eyes.

That moment Grimmjow went ballistic at the horny bastards that dared to touch her. How could they do this to her! She was the only one! She was the only one that care!

The teenagers were oblivionists to what Grimmjow had in store for them. The thugs were too busy crowding around the horrified Orihime, gawking at her body while Grimmjow silently pick off two crowbars that they dropped on their way in. He crept right behind them slowly until he had a run at the kill.

Grimmjow ruthlessly bashed the delinquent's head so fast he did not had time to utter a scream of pain. His hands automatically stop from pulling her pants off and swayed down to his fall.

_Am I saved? By who? Ishida? Kurosaki-kun?..._

Orihime wonder who was her savior? The teenagers stopped molesting her and her body was released from their grips. Her watery eyes looked around and found...

Grimmjow-sama saving her!

He was saving her by... beating them up by crowbars. He didn't stop hurting them. There was a dangerous realization creeping up to her that she didn't want to accept. If she didn't stop his blind rage at them, they would die.

The other boys didn't have time to react to the attack. Grimmjow cold-heartedly beat the crap out of them with their very own crowbars. He was literally hitting them from head to tie frequently hard.

He was deaf to their begging and screams of mercy. His sight could see their inflicted buses and deep open wounds. In his hands he felt each hard blown he gave to the whimpering boys. Grimmjow's breath became heavy and his eyes blinded by rage.

Before he could raise one or the other crowbar to strike down, he was embrace tightly by the woman who was screaming" Stop! Stop! Please stop Grimmjow-sama. That's enough!"

He froze immediately. Grimmjow looked at the girl. She embraced him tightly as ever while digging her sobbing face into his chest and mumbling pleas to stop his violence towards her attackers.

He dropped the crowbars and Orihime let him finally. Grimmjow walked to the batter delinquents' bodies and spit on one of their bloody faces before walking out of the warehouse.

"Wait up Grimmjow-sama!" Orihime running after him.

She caught up him on the road.

"I never gotten your name woman." Grimmjow said.

"It's Inoue Orihime."

"Alright Orihime I pay my debt to you." Grimmjow said before walking faster while leaving Orihime behind, dazzled.

"Debt? What debt Grimmjow-sama?" Orihime confused.

"You fixed me. All I can do is save you from those thugs." Grimmjow said while turning back and looking at her. He noticed she didn't have her pink shirt on only a silky white bra and her white work-out pants.

Grimmjow tossed her brother's jacket to her before leaving her by herself.

"You need it more than I do."

Orihime looked at her hands and found her brother's jean jacket returned to her. How could Grimmjow-sama give it back to her when he needs it the most. He was living on the streets. Everyday you have to struggle to survive to live.

_No..._

Running down the road she yelled "Grimmjow-sama! Wait!"

"What the hell do you want woman!" Grimmjow yelled back at her in annoyance.

"Grimmjow-sama, I want you to live with me."

"What? Are you joking right?" Grimmjow's answer was Orihime's head shaking side to side.

"Look you have nothing to go back to the streets. Grimmjow-sama I'm worried you're going to die on the streets and you almost did yesterday. Please Grimmjow-sama come back home with me." Orihime approaching him closely while hugging her brother's jacket tightly.

"Orihime I don't know...what about your friend. She wouldn't be thrilled about it."

"I'm the owner of my apartment room. She can't do nothing to you." Orihime smiled brightly at her.

"Fine whatever." Grimmjow said as if he doesn't care while Orihime jumped in joy.

"Oh- I forgot your jacket." Orihime was taking off her brother's jacket while Grimmjow's eyes was stunned.

"Its not mine. The jacket is yours." Grimmjow felt guilty in the first place of taking her brother's jacket which was odd. He did not want her walking around shirtless which encourage more thugs to come after her.

"Well I gave it to you so technically its yours." Orihime said truthfully.

Grimmjow was now annoyed of debating who's jacket is it.

"Fine its mine but wear it while we're going back at your place then you can give my goddamn jacket. okay?"

"Okay!" Orihime chirped happily while they both walked home. Inoue did not know from that moment what she was bringing home.

* * *

**Author's Notes on 7-7-07!!!**

**I know what you're thinking after reading Orihime's dream. It is going to be a one-sided love story like Five Years by Leith Rei. NO! You're going to see Ichigo will never have an interest with Orihime but only to Rukia so don't sweat it off readers. There is only one person you have to worry who will interrupt Orihime and Grimmjow's potential relationship. Not telling.**

**Matsumoto will hate Grimmjow's guts and you could see instantly when they were having breakfast. You have to think about it what Matsumoto said. If Orihime's powers were exposed there would be sick people, religion fanatics, and the media flocking from all over the world at Karakura Town, Japan. Matsumoto was just being realistic to protect her friend Inoue.**

**Orihime on the other hand was not concern of keeping her powers a secret but Grimmjow's arm and his well being which surprised him. Humans are suppose to be selfish it is about of their nature but Orihime display such concern for him it shock him and made him a little happy.**

**Now Sora's jacket was important that hold this chapter together. It symbolize compassion towards others which meant Grimmjow is starting to develop a positive human characteristic when he offers it back to Orihime.**

**Anyway I wanted readers to remember that Orihime has a dead older brother so you can't disk him because he is apart of her. And so you think of her past. You remember the siblings had horrible parents compared to monsters so they run away. I think before Sora started a good life for both of them by living in an apartment and getting a cooperate job they started their lives horribly by living on the streets having nothing. So Orihime has an idea what is like living on the streets.**

**Now Grimmjow later on will know what Matsumoto and Hitsugaya really are which is shinigamis so he despises them but he is not stupid. He'll play dumb not knowing what they are so he can keep is secret of being once an arrancar from everybody.**

**Now news about what exactly happen to me that got me to updating on the triple 7s. I had to battle with mother to keep the internet and did so that is good news. Anyway I could thank everybody for my reviews because that kept me going to write yesterday up to 2 in the morning besides the rats...long story. 20 REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 2 JUST MADE ME SO HAPPY I GOT GRIMMY TO DO THE EVIL THING, THE IMPOSSIBLE, WHAT YOU DARED TO IMAGINE.**

**He made his move on Orihime when she was asleep. That was fun. Evil creepy smile on my face.**

**And now I would like to promote one could anime and couple pairing:**

**1. Innocent Venus**

**In the year 2010 AD, Hyper Hurricanes born concurrently all over the world caused severe damage. Five billion people lost their lives, decreasing the world's population to 3 billion. Existing economies and militaries were wiped out. Countries were frozen under solid ice, plains sank beneath seas, the world was changed dramatically. Human civilization enters a chaotic era. Poverty flourished outside of these ecomomic zones and slums were widespread. The ruling class called themselves Logos and maintained their position by force of arms. They call the poor Revenus, who are exiled to live outside the special economic areas. Time has passed since then. Katsuragi Jo and Tsurasawa Jin, escape from Phantom, a force organised to watch Revenus and to suppress renegade elements of the Logos, taking with them a mysterious girl, Noto Sana. There are many who are interested in her, all with their own reasons.**

**You can find it here:**

**www. animeeposides. net and just go to 'Watch Anime Episodes' and then scroll down for the 'I's.**

**2. Hitsugaya and Karin**

**Why? Two reasons. Watch episode 132 and Hinamori is just a basket case. Hitsugaya deserves better than an Aizen fanatic.**

**From a Orange and Blueberry Fan**

**ColdPersianFusion**

**Writing about their lives together**

**Read and Review please**

**Chapter Four: Help Wanted**


	4. Help Wanted

**READERS I ADVISE YOU TO READ LOK+4r o94r's QUESTION BEFORE READING THE STORY TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY.**

**Rabanastre: **I don't have time looking for a beta to edit my work. I would be glad if someone volunteers to edit my grammar and mistakes. Plus give me evidence when I am bashing her or making her look dumb. I know in the last chapter I made her so oblivion to Ishida's Ipod but come on there are some people **including me** that are not good understanding the ipod, Iphone, Blackberry- I think, and etc. Some areas I have difficulties of understanding some technological items like the ipod for sure. Plus read the manga. Orihime would space out and have her little imagination episodes.

**Odi et amo:** This is set after Grimmjow and Ichigo had their fight and thanks for the question because it is very important that Ichigo knows that Grimmjow is an Arrancar and if he sees him with Orihime **then it would be the dog fight of the century.**

**Pretzel Logic: Hell**, if you have to go through a sugar rush to give me a wonderful long review, I'll send Wonka, and **hell maybe Harry potter candy **to you as long you give me good long-lasting reviews. **I love to keep secrets, they're the spice of Hispanic novellas and a White man's soap opera.**

I would like to thank Kairyuu-san's, ImpossiblexLove's, Kity8688's, kit's and Meryonthesoul's reviews. **Those reviews have a backbone**.

**Last but not least Lok+4r o94r:Your chapter three review was my favorite because of one question. Why does Orihime referring to Grimmjow with the sama sufix?**

Has anyone read **White Fang**? **If not, search it in wikipedia. **It is about a wolf going through live during harsh conditions from his own race, mother nature, and the cruelty of man. Until a man name Scott approach White Fang with such compassion, niceness, and care that the wolf doesn't recognize these elements because he never experience them after cruelties from animals and humans alike same goes for Grimmjow. Grimmjow just has an negative output from his harsh experience that he doesn't recognize Orihime's kindness so fast.

Scott gets bitten but still bares the pain while he feeds White Fang a piece of the meat. Slowly the wolf accepts the human who befriends him.

You have to show great compassion and respect towards a beaten animal or human. So Orihime shows it doing little things like **saying sama**, cooking meals for him, support him no matter what, and be casual with Grimmjow's cussing because it is part of the way he speaks. So that little question shows a whole meaning to it. **That question is really important to this chapter.**

* * *

**Oranges and ****Blueberries**

Chapter

Four

**Help ****Wanted**

* * *

It was a late Friday afternoon when Orihime was dragging her tired body back home. Her advance placement teachers issued out research papers, projects, and reading assignments that it seem they didn't consider their students have a life. And during P.E. Tatsuki-kun was on the opposite team during soccer so Orihime had a very hard time with a competitive friend who did not think she was killing her.

_All I want is to have a nice little dessert and then go to sleep._

Orihime could even feel her comfortable pillow against her head. Yes, the softness brought pure laziness and peace. Regular students had to deal with chaos in their life that doesn't even conclude spiritual monsters and villains. Jeez all she want was sleep so she can avoid the chaotic world for ten hours the least.

Inoue didn't bother to think what has come of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. It was a simple answer; Shinigami's business. Orihime did not ponder over Soul Society, arrancars, and even Ichigo.

_I think I'll have the last chocolate pudding and head to sleep. Yes, that sounds like a good idea._

"I'm home!" Orihime gave a lot of effort to put energy and sweetness in coming home and greeting Grimmjow.

Orihime's answer was a grunt from Grimmjow like always. His back was facing her while he was glued to the television like always. She did not bother to start a conversation with the grumpy Grimmjow. Her pursuit of happiness was inside the refrigerator. Inoue immediately went to her small kitchen.

_I got my spoon. Now all I need is- WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!_

Orihime's eyes widen in rage when knowing her heavenly treat had vanish right before her eyes.

"**Where is my chocolate pudding?! Grimmjow!**" Orihime had an odd urge to pick up the huge kitchen knife on the kitchen counter. Death was upon thy person who took the last chocolate pudding!

Her burning eyes where set on the back of Grimmjow. He slowly turned his scolding head and Inoue instantly spotted a spoon in his cursed mouth. He took the spoon out and scoop the remaining pudding in the container and ate it slowly right in front of her. **He was purely evil.**

"In my stomach of course." Grimmjow snorted.

_That was the last one!!!_

Orihime was on the verge of a teary dramatic mood that can blow Grimmjow's pretty little head. Orihime groan miserably while putting her face into her hands.

It had been a week since she asked Grimmjow to live with her. Sometimes she regretted it other times grateful determining on Grimmjow-sama's actions. Yeah he would get the morning newspaper, unbelievably wash dishes, cleaning up the apartment including the restroom, and getting the mail. Yet sometimes more than often Orihime would come back home from school and find him loitering in laziness and eating in front of the t.v.. **He had nothing to do!**

The darkest thought crept up her footsteps of judgement. **Why not ask him to leave? **The question pop up in her footsteps and was sent packing instantly.

No, she would never do that to Grimmjow-sama. She knew the streets all to well because she and her brother experience it. It wasn't right to send a homeless man back into the rigid streets that challenge the survival of every man. No... she couldn't and wouldn't want to send Grimmjow-sama back to the streets.

_But..._

"Oi, Orihime, bills came in today. They're on the kitchen counter." Grimmjow said while putting the empty container in the trash bin.

Orihime groan in frustration while stumping her feet until she reach the kitchen counter that had the bills.

**Electricity Bill: 26333 yen**

**Rent Bill: 39499.5 yen**

**Water Bill: 13166.5 yen**

Orihime's eyes budge wide open when she calculate the total. It was 78,999 yen for this March. Her hands were griping the paper so tightly she heard it shred in the middle. It was a small tore up but she didn't tore it up completely in the middle.

Her brother Sora left a lot of money when he die but now... After paying the bills and paying what is necessary to have in daily life the bank account had 4,614,600 yen to 2,307,300 yen.

The college she wanted to go was TU, Tokyo University because they had the best cuisine classes in Japan. Yes, she wanted to be a chef and own a restaurant in Karakura Town but she needed to go to the city and college which cost much more than 2,307,300 yen. Four years to attend TU in the city would cost 9,229,200 yen and probably more which she didn't have that kind of money.

Orihime sigh bitterly but looked at the bright side. This was her last year in school. Orihime looked down at the bills once again miserably and just have no idea how to pay for this. She just couldn't spend more money from her bank account, she need that for her college.

Grimmjow was about to get a Cherry Cola can from the refrigerator until he saw Orihime. She was distorted which strangely pained him. The sunset light was poured onto her and he could see easily from her distressed frown to her worry gray eyes.

Grimmjow walked up to her and she seem to not to notice him. Quickly he snatch the bills from her and looked over them. He ignored her surprised expression while he walked to the corner of the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"'Hime what are you worrying about? All I can see is stupid numbers."

"Yeah will those stupid numbers are giving me a hard time. I'm having trouble these days paying for the bills because I want to save up for college." Orihime said while getting a blueberry yogurt from the refrigerator.

"College?" Grimmjow gave Orihime a confused look.

"College is a place were you get a higher education and, or, get prep for your future career you persuade but it can cost anybody **a lot **and I mean **a lot of money**." Orihime stressed the words '**a lot**' and '**money**' very much to Grimmjow to understand her point.

"Well why the **fucking hell** are you worried about paying the **goddamn** bills and so call college!" Grimmjow angrily frustrated that he can't understand her problem.

Orihime sweat drop about Grimmjow's reaction. Okay he did not connect the dots so fast as she thought he would.

"Okay, um, Grimmjow-sama I have 2,307,300 yen in the bank and I can probably pay the bills off easily but slowly and surely I won't even have money to start off the first year in college which cost 9,229,200 yen for four years to attend Tokyo University." Orihime got the perfect response from Grimmjow. His mouth gape perfectly in an 'o' shape and seconds later said "Oh."

"Simple solution; Don't go to your dang college completely. Problem solved." Grimmjow slam the bills on the counter and went straight to the refrigerator for his cherry cola.

"Grimmjow-sama then I'll be a big mess." Now Grimmjow just growled at her statement.

"And why is that?!" He barked at her.

"Hehehe...um because if I don't go to college I won't have a better life and career. I just end up depending on my 2,307,300 yen until there is no more money in the bank account.

And don't say 'Okay simple solution two; don't pay your dang bills.' Then we would be in big trouble." Orihime demonstrate a Grimmjow behavior by acting like him for a moment, having a scolding face and imitating his mad voice.

Grimmjow did not like to be mock and so he gave her a deadly glare that sent her sweating. _Dammit this girl is just troubling! Either pay the goddamn bills or just don't go to her fucking college completely. __**Humans make every thing so fucking difficult!**_

"Where are your friends when you need them the most Orihime? Bimbo and ice prince disappeared when you need them. So where are they at this time?"

Grimmjow knew on the second day he was staying with Orihime that Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were shinigamis. Even he despised living with two shinigamis, he played dumb so he can live with Orihime. He needed a place to sleep and eat. He will swallow is Arrancar ideals and pride and suck it up to live with human-loving-hollow-slaying shinigamis.

Orihime lied to him like always which pist him off. He did not like Orihime covering for them. " Um, their hanging with their friends and doing god knows what." Orihime would end the lie with fits of nervous giggles.

"Yeah." _**I don't fucking believe that.**_" Doesn't that **Matty** have a job?" Matty was a nickname for Matsumoto which she hates and that is why he loves to use it. Plus, he did not want Orihime lecturing him again of calling Matsumoto whore, slut, gold-digger, pedophile, devil fucker, tree humper, broom slut, and the names could go on. Orihime suggest if he wanted to say something nasty to Matsumoto he would use a code name. **Matty**.

And he use Matty hell a lot of times.

"Actually no she doesn't." Orihime's head fall down a moment. Shinigamis were payed but not here in Karakura Town.

_Yeah that Shinigami blower is slaying hollows. She should __**work**__ on the street. At least then Orihime wouldn't bitch about her financial problems. _

Then Grimmjow had a brilliant idea.

"Orihime I could just find a job and work."

Suddenly the air was taken out from him. Orihime tackled him to the hard floor thinking it was a **playful tackle**. She hugged him tightly while thanking him furiously.

"**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** **Grimmjow-sama you really don't know how happy I am! You are the best thing of today that has happen to me!" **Grimmjow was about to yell at Orihime but he smiled silently. Looking down at her face, it had such gratitude and pure happiness because of him. This just made him very happy in the inside.

It scared him. He was turning human because of Orihime.

_Huh, I'm the best thing that happen to her?_

Grimmjow pondered over her words wile having a goofy smile on his face while Orihime was just happy completely.

* * *

Grimmjow was awoken by someone shaking him back and forth violently. He could hear someone calling his name.

"God dammit leave me alone..." Grimmjow mumble in misery while turning to his other side thinking he won't be bother. However someone wanted to be a pain up the ass to him.

"What the hell do you want!" Grimmjow snarl at whoever dared to wake him. Seriously there was a thing could sleep deprivation.

He was surprisingly face to face with Orihime who was very shaken up from **his sunny-side awakening**. She was utterly pale and her lips were moving but no verbals words were coming out.

"Oi, Orihime sorry." Grimmjow said groggy while rubbing his eyes.

"Grimm...jow-sama I just thought I could wake you up to get the morning paper while I get started on breakfast. You know to look for a job."

_**Fuck.**__ I forget I said I was going to look for a job but this early?!_

"What time is it?" Grimmjow got up and stretched his arms.

"Grimmjow-sama its about 6:40 a.m."

"Woman don't wake me up in this ungodly hour the next time. If you have to, sent Matty to wake me up so I can be happy to bite her head off." Orihime's answers was a fast nod.

Grimmjow went outside only in his crimson heart pattern boxers. Yes, brightly red heart pattern boxers for a rude hard-ass bastard like himself. Orihime could only buy boxers on sale in **Walmart**.

The human Grimmjow ran down the metal black stairs and snatch the damp KaraKura Newspaper because it was pretty chilly in the morning. He came back inside to see Orihime in the kitchen mixing the batter together in her bowl.

"Grimmjow-sama take a shower and when you're done there are some clothes on the toilet seat you can wear."

In a zombie state of mind, Grimmjow oddly obey Orihime because he was still groggy from waking up this early. He didn't even notice he had gotten into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. Cold water shocked his body.

"Oh shit!" Grimmjow cussed while turning the nob to a hotter temperature.

After his shower, Grimmjow got out of the steamy tube and gotten his blue towel to dry up. Curious enough he wanted to see what kind of clothes Orihime had gotten for him.

Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief and guilt. Orihime was making a fuss about not spending her remaining money on this month's bills but she got brand new clothes suitable for him to look proper in an job interview. A white and blue stripe tie, pitch black collar dress shirt, and a white and dark blue striped slacks. The price tags were obviously taken out.

_**Dammit Orihime...**_

Coming out of the restroom fidgeting with his tie, Orihime was waiting for him, anxious to see him in his clothes.

"Dammit woman why did you buy this crap! I don't need a noose around my neck!" Grimmjow frustrated with his tie. Orihime giggle at his mood.

Grimmjow was puzzled when Inoue approach him to help him with his tie. "My brother was always having trouble with his ties all the time. Maybe I should of brought one of those easily attachable ties that can come on and off. I was rushing to get these on the last minute." Orihime was adjusting his tie around his neck.

Grimmjow looked at her helping him with the idiotic fabric. She was so focus on tying his tie right, Inoue did not notice how Grimmjow looked at her seriously dazed with her. When she was done, Orihime was about to retreat until Grimmjow called on her and then she turn around to face him.

"How much was it?"

"How much is what Grimmjow-sama?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me woman. Weren't you fussing yesterday about financial problems, huh? And just now you bought clothes for me? So how much is it." Grimmjow said in such a dead serious voice.

"I-I got it from Walmart." Orihime giggled nervously. Yup, that was a lie from her.

_**That is fucking bullshit Orihime. **_

Grimmjow frowned at her lie. Why? First she was compassionate enough to give her brother's jacket to him, and then provide shelter for him. But why the hell would she buy clothes she can't afford and for him? Why was she doing all this for **him?**

"Orihime I want an answer."

"9,806 yen." Both of them looked down. Orihime felt she had done a bad thing. She just wanted him to have good clothes to get the job. She went to Blairs were it had mens clothing in high price having no mercy on the struggling middle class.

"I gotta flip my pancakes before they burn. Can you wake up Hitsugaya and Matsumoto for me please." Grimmjow's answer instant flash his pist-off face.

Grumbling, he came to Matsumoto's body. Grimmjow did not even want to nudge her, afraid he could get a sexual transmitted disease from her just simply touching her. Yes, he knew what sexual transmitted disease is because desperate low ranking arrancars would be fucking anybody in Huenco Mundo like horny animals. Like Noitora for example.

"Oi, Matty wake up." Grimmjow put his right foot on her back and nudge her. When she didn't respond she unknownly invited a kick up her ass. No, more like stomping his foot on her back repeatedly.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Matsumoto finally awake.

"I tried to wake you up princess but you wouldn't wake up from your slumber. I had to **nudge harder** sleeping beauty." Grimmjow acting all innocently.

"B.S. Grimmjow."

"Yeah whatever sleeping beauty. Orihime probably needs your help in the kitchen." Grimmjow pointed at the kitchen before walking outside.

Grimmjow walked out and looked at the roof. It was awkward to say the least. Even though the Hitsugaya kid was nothing but a reserved shinigami captain Grimmjow did not hold any hatred or even annoyance against the kid. Simply because they did not cross each other's paths.

With fluid ease, Grimmjow jumped on the roof and found the kid cooly laying on the roof with his eyes closed. He was not fooled. The snowy haired brat pretend to sleep secretly keeping alert of unexpected enemies at any time. At times Grimmjow wonder if Hitsugaya knew that he was an ex-arrancar and he just play along as if he didn't know until one night he would strike against him. Paranoia could really get to Grimmjow's nerves at rare times.

"Kid, Orihime is making pancakes. Hurry up before Matty gives your share to her 'girls'."

"The name is not kid. Its Toshiro Hitsugaya for you." **The kid** got up from his spot and jumped off the roof and entered Orihime's apartment room.

Grimmjow just snorted at his response.

Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Grimmjow were all seated at the table while Orihime was about to serve them stakes of blueberry pancakes.

In order, Matsumoto got **three**, Hitsugaya got **three** but Grimmjow got...

**Seven pancakes** in his stake!

"Hey Orihime why did Grimmjow get seven instead of three! I want an explanation!" Matsumoto rebelled! She could see Grimmjow giving her the most foolish biggest grin ever before forking a big cut up piece of a fluffy pancake.

_Yeah grin all you want you BIG FAT-ASS BASTARD!_

"Because today Grimmjow-sama is looking for a job. So he needs a big breakfast for this big day for him." Orihime said cheerfully before settling down at the table with her three pancake stake.

"But-but-but Orihime!..." Matsumoto whined until Orihime gave her a pleading look to stop.

_Why the hell are you making Grimmjow feel so freakin special. I can already see his ego getting big as his fuckin grin! _

_So what he is going on a job hunt big deal! Who would want to hire a rude barbaric jackass!!!_

"Yeah I need a big breakfast to find a job. Are you going to bust your ass off to help Orihime?" Matsumoto utterly went silent while Hitsugaya just look at one side to ignore his statement.

"I thought so." Grimmjow putting it in their faces. He took another bit in pure blissful triumph.

There are just some battles you can win against shinigamis.

"Now guys settle down and enjoy breakfast. Grimmjow finish off your meal so we can go over the newspaper on the 'Help Wanted' category." Orihime trying to end the breakfast battle between Matsumoto and Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya was about to get the last pancake on the serving dish in the middle of the table until Grimmjow stab the pancake first. They battle for the pathetic pancake with their furious glares.

"Give it to me Grimmjow. You're already had seven pancakes." Hitsugaya stating out the facts.

"Doesn't matter kid, the pancake is mine." Grimmjow growled while baring his canine teeth at Hitsugaya.

"Orihime." Grimmjow sang her voice in melody to use her against Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun please just give him the pancake. I can always make more later on. Just this once, please." Orihime innocently plead to the shinigami taicho.

_Curse that son of a bitch..._

Hitsugaya darkly let go of the pancake while Grimmjow just grin at him wickedly while enjoying the last pancake slowly in pleasure.

* * *

Orihime and Grimmjow were out and about in Karakura Downtown while their eyes wonder up and down the Help Wanted list at 8:15 a.m.

Suddenly when Orihime's eyes darted the first opportunity of an job opening, Grimmjow blow her off negatively.

"But Grimmjow-sama..." Orihime plead before being tune out by Grimmjow's annoyance.

Flicking at the newspaper with attitude Grimmjow drown out Orihime's pleading" Dammit Orihime I'm not going to serve ungrateful snobs at that infuriating store. Screw it. What else is there in the help wanted crap?" Grimmjow scanning desperately at the Help Wanted categories.

"Grimmjow pretty please. Lets just go and check it out. We don't know for sure you're going to be hire at all." Orihime clasped her hands together and giving Grimmjow the most begging big eyes he ever seen.

Orihime's answer were loudly cusses in surrender of her begging which simply meant a okay from Grimmjow. She smiled while he continually cussed.

Star Bucks was a few blocks away from where they were. People were coming in and out rapidly for just highly expensive coffee with complicated names. Grimmjow never liked Star Bucks since he was brought on the Living World as an exiled human. It was a Mecca for humans he hated.

With dozens of people crowding around in the small complex store it was hard to clarify that this store had the Help Wanted sign. Orihime found it with difficulty when people were bumping against her. Grimmjow was simply tick off just by being in the jam pack store filled with intolerant humans. He had to resist the urge of killing every single one of these chatting hyper-active bastards.

Orihime dragged Grimmjow through the cattle of coffee addicted people so he can met with the manager who was hard to find.

"Hello um... Mr. Moji Horisaka." Orihime squinted her eyes to read the small prints on his name tag.

"What can I help you with?" The plump bolding man was eyeing at the sore eye breasts Orihime had.

"I'm here with a friend because you want to hire someone correct?" Orihime asked while the guy was dumbfound with her attention seeking breasts which Grimmjow pick up and found himself twitching in angrily annoyance.

The manager thoughts were set on how business would be good if they had the orange haired teenager and her jugs while zooming them to his tiny office that barely fit anyone.

"I can hire you now miss and you can do the paper work another time." Moji tried to put his best charm when he was trying to suck in his beer belly from flopping over the desk.

Somehow the fat scum wasn't paying attention to Orihime. He ignore Orihime's explanation of who was really going to work for him, he just carelessly stared at her breasts. Grimmjow was getting annoyed each second being in this small room that barely fit anyone in here, Orihime was struggling to keep her elbows from hitting Grimmjow's left ribs.

Grimmjow was about to explode right there and then by jumping atop of the desk and beat the crap out of the pervert manager if it wasn't Orihime clearly her throat and talk louder so the imbecile had a clue who was really going to work there.

"Mr. Horisaka-" Orihime was interrupted my the manager's rudeness which were his lame charms.

"No call me Moji my dear."

"Um... Moji I'm not going to work here its my friend who wants the job."

The over weight pervert manager turn off his beaming idiotic charm and had a frown of disappointment on and when he glimpse at Grimmjow he was at all not happy about this.

Finally taking notice of Grimmjow's existence, his small remaining turn on that manifested from Orihime vanish into ashes. The bastard in front of him had what he did not have. Good taste in expensive clothes, health, devilishly handsome, and probably ,he presume, banging the beautiful girl not him. What a lucky son of a bitch he despised.

Grimmjow did not like the manager at all. He was more than happy now that Orihime wasn't the one job hunting because he would of been worried if she had a perverted boss like this guy. He always saw this type of situation in TV specifically channel 41 court tv. A obese manager who does not have a life so he takes advantage of his gorgeous teenage employees like Orihime.

"I'm sorry madam but this man does not look appropriate for this job. Dyed blue hair and eyesore makeup is not welcome in Star Bucks." The manager just wanted to spike this man.

However the sound of Orihime begging the man to give Grimmjow the job brought back the turn on underneath his flopping fat because of her naive voice begging brought delight to the manger. Grimmjow was sick to see the man submitted to Orihime's begging voice because he saw a pathetic fantasy building up in his perverted mind.

"Okay, okay. He just needs to fill out the paperwork now and he could start as soon as possible." The manager mutter miserably.

The manager, Orihime, and Grimmjow exit out the small office to breath. The manager went back to work while Orihime and Grimmjow escape outside from the crowded room in Star Bucks. Sitting on Star Bucks outdoor dining chairs and tables, Grimmjow found out there was a problem already.

"Okay your first name is Grimmjow and your last is Jaggerjack. Don't worry about address and phone number you're living with me. So how old are you?" Orihime's pen was ready to write down the number but she didn't got an answer and she looked up at Grimmjow's face. It was a serious frustration on his expression.

"**I don't know**." He whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Grimmjow?" Orihime now felt the feelings of concern, confusion, and curiosity flowing through her body.

"I don't know okay!" Grimmjow snap.

"Okay...lets move on." Orihime hesitated and then look back at the application paper. "Your social security number?"

"I don't have one."

"Your education?"

"Don't have one."

"Your date of birth!?"

"**Dammit Orihime if I don't know how old I'm freak'in am then how the hell do I know my birth date**?!" Grimmjow snarl at Orihime while facing another direction.

Orihime was down right dumbfounded. This application made her realize she was living with a stranger but to find out the stranger did not know nothing about himself was oddly strange.

Grimmjow was telling the truth. Even when he was a espada he couldn't remember those small information such as date of birth, his birthday, and ever having an education in his once living life. Maybe he lived so long as a dead spirit he could not remember what he use to be like in the living world as a living human. After all, every dead spirit even those who are arrancars use to be once a human.

Now would he lie to Orihime about being a human further more or tell her the truth of what he use to be. Could he tell her? Would Orihime be afraid of him if she found out he use to be a monster? The only human who ever shown compassion towards him will she turn her back on him if he told the truth about being a blood craving arrancar?

Grimmjow found himself afraid to tell her the truth about himself.

"Orihime I have to tell you something."

"You don't say." For a moment Grimmjow was utterly surprised that Orihime could be sarcastic.

"Orihime I have been living on the streets for a very long time but what you don't know is I have been living on the streets since I was born I think.

"Orihime I'm an illegal North Korean."

Yes, Grimmjow woven a nice perfect lie because his encounters on the streets and TV. He had seen a lot of illegal North Koreans on the streets and heard their hellish stories when searching for food in the dumpster with them or warming their hands over the fire at night. Grimmjow watched the Japan's World News at 5:30 p.m. about North Koreans illegally entering Japan to escape communist North Korea to only be capture and sent back to hell that it couldn't be forgotten easily for Grimmjow.

"My father stole a boat and came to Japan with my mother and I and some twenty Koreans. All I can remember Orihime in my life from now and when we dock the shores of Japan and before that too is poverty."

" My father died shortly after arriving in Japan and my mother only lived a few years before I was alone to take care of myself as a kid. Orihime all I know is the streets." Grimmjow could see Orihime buying his story by the way she was getting teary up.

She couldn't believe this. All this time Grimmjow was an illegal immigrant and she could understand why he would not be telling her this. **He might be afraid she would turn her back on him or worse turn him to the authorities.**

_Poor Grimmjow. Now I'm looking at him, he has very slit eyes, high cheek bones, and a long jaw just like a Korean._

_Dear god, he never had a life he can call for his own. His father and mother are both dead making him an orphan on the streets to survive. He must of gone through rough times. _

_No papers and education...I have to help him. He needs my help. Without me I- I don't want to think about it. He probably will end up dead in the streets!_

Suddenly unexpectedly Grimmjow felt Orihime's hands clasping onto his tightly.

"What the hell Orihime?" His eyebrow rose up in confusion when looking down at Orihime's hands holding onto his.

The emotional Orihime smiled sympathetically while her teary eyes settle down to sweetness of serenity which was making Grimmjow feeling uncomfortable.

"Grimmjow-sama -I- what I want to say is-um..." Orihime was once again having trouble with her words until Grimmjow was getting snappy.

"What I want to say Grimmjow is I care about you and I'll do anything to help you to have a good life in Japan."

Grimmjow just looked at her astonished that Orihime said that. He hesitant for a moment of doing anything. Grimmjow just lost his footing mentally, whatever thought that was sarcastic, cruel, negative, and aggressive pop like a bubble when Orihime said those words.

To rub it off Grimmjow disregard her words easily.

"Jeez, Orihime you don't have to work up a river for me. A lot of crap has happen to me so don't concern yourself for a poor bastard, okay?" Orihime took this a reassurance from Grimmjow and smiled brightly which got her a scolding face.

"Okay I just lie about everything. You're 21 so your born on February 27, 1985."

"Hey Orihime wasn't that a week ago-like when you fuckin find me?"

"Yeah I didn't thought about it but yeah that is the date I found you. Huh, funny." Orihime continue to write on more information.

"You're a high school dropout at age 15 so you never attended college. And the rest of the information like identification and things like that I can get papers from a good friend of mine name Urahara who has been doing a lot for the shini- I mean illegal North Korean immigrants!" Orihime exclaim loudly while nervously rubbing her head.

_So that is how the shinigamis can go by easy in Japan. Shit police men would be targeting the homeless and the poor endlessly to see if they were illegals or not._

"Okay we're done with the application. Now just go to the manager and give it to him so you can start working okay." Orihime handed him the paper work with false facts.

* * *

**Grimmjow just couldn't hold down a job.**

Grimmjow was recollecting his last three jobs in the slammer. That is right, in the slammer. **Jail.** The disruptive human just couldn't control his raging self. Grimmjow had gotten himself dragged into a cell in the middle of the night. All he was doing now was looking up at the bunk bed and thought about his last three jobs, what went wrong, and Orihime.

At Star Bucks Grimmjow lasted a week before getting fired because of his impatient rude mouth. His wage was 346 yen an hour. From 8 o'clock in the morning to 5 in the afternoon he had serve despicable filth shitting humans. Their coffee was a addict's cocaine to them and what came out of their hyperactive mouth was chit chat of nonsense that meant nothing.

So when two Japanese wanna-be blondes are in front of the line and babbling about designer clothes and not taking an order in five minutes while the line builds up with whining humans wanting their coffee, what could a frustrated Grimmjow do?

Clearing his throat loudly so he can get the attention from the self-centered, turd color tan teenagers Grimmjow said" **I deeply advise you to get the cup of shut the fuck up."**

He was fired immediately after the loyal customers of Star Bucks complain to his perverted manager. His check was suppose to be 21,803.99 yen but his manager agree with the freakin customers he should be punished by cutting his earnings by half. So he earned 10,901.99 yen.

His second job was Mcdonalds.

That job lasted only 4 days and this time no pay after he got **fired again! **Worst of all Orihime, Hitsugaya, and the last person he wanted to know he screwed up was Matty there at Mcdonalds that day.

Grimmjow finally knew what obesity meant when he worked at Mcdonalds. Day after day obese men and women by the dozens were ordering everything on the menu and extra size the drinks, fries, and burger. However, even the fat bastards and bitches order every god damn thing they were picky of what goes in their burger and how much. **If you fuckin eat good for nothing garbage day in and day out like a slaughter house pig with its grub then what makes the difference of being fastidious!**

"I would like to have five double quarter pounder with cheese. No pickles if you do add them I won't pay for my meal. Extra large fries, a large chocolate milk shake, two apple pies-no wait."

"Yes sir?" Grimmjow stressed his voice while looking at the cash register.

"Make that four apple pies."

"Anything else?" Grimmjow was getting pist off by the minute with this fool.

"Yes, chicken nuggets. Oh-Oh- and make my drink-" Grimmjow was fed up.

At a booth Orihime, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto were waiting for Grimmjow to finish off his shift while eating their hamburgers they order. Matsumoto took pleasure from torturing Grimmjow of how she wanted her order. The group talked about anything while they waited for him. Matty talked about how will Grimmjow screw up again while Orihime encourage the shinigamis to support Grimmjow and his efforts to work.

However when Orihime heard Grimmjow's raising voice of meanness towards a poor over weight middle age man she lowered her head in disappointment and was in dead silence. Matsumoto just kick back and was satisfied finally to know how Grimmjow screw up again.

"A what- a diet coke? You think after ordering all that unhealthy crap that will kill you in the end, you think you might stay healthy by ordering a freakin diet coke? Jeez all that unwanted fat must of ate your brain out to think like that. Next. Your order is going to be ready in five minutes."

Apparently the fatass bastard complain to the Helpless Obesity Association about how a Mcdonald's employee target a over weight man and discriminate him because of his weight issue. He thought a lawsuit against the Karakura Town's Mcdonalds would be good. After compromising, his manager made a deal with the obese costumer by firing Grimmjow and this time without pay.

The miserable Jaggerjack human just rub his temples in agitation.

Twice his mouth had got him into deep trouble and Orihime realized that. Even after getting fired in less than two weeks Orihime still cheerfully maybe desperately support Grimmjow. He did not know why Orihime gave a rat's ass about him. Maybe because she really did needed the money that bad. Perhaps she wanted to make him into a successful story of how a illegal North Korean came to be from rags to riches by climbing the ladder of success.

It did not cross his mind instant but maybe she just plainly cared about him.

Orihime figured out that being a deliver boy for Dominos would do him good. After all you just deliver the pizza, get the money, and **make little contact** was just that easy. The job was easy for him for only one week and three days.

Hell, his first pay check was 14,997.45 yen. **Yet...tonight everything went wrong.**

He was making a deliver to the suburban neighborhood called Taiko Creek. It was six extra large pizzas that end up costing to be 7,752.53 yen. Apparently American and Japanese soldiers were having a homecoming bash from Iraq because he saw military uniform men getting drunk off their ass and white and black humans talking in their English language.

Grimmjow biked around the parked cars and trunks. He parked the old rusty red bike on the front lawn that was littered with beer cans and sake bottles and drunken bodies sleeping on the ground. Grimmjow could hear Japanese rap music playing and people energetically yelling.

_Just ring the fuckin door bell and get out with the money_.

That's what Grimmjow thought before it happen.

An American soldier answered the door and hollered inside the house that the pizza came in English. Grimmjow didn't expect the pizza would be snatch away from him and before he could yell the price at the blondy, the American blonde slam the door on him.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! Open this fucking door you shithead!" Grimmjow bang the door with his fist and kicked it several times.

This time a Japanese soldier came out and said" What the fuck is your problem dude?"

"My problem is your dick head American friend didn't pay for the pizzas, that is the fucking problem." Grimmjow snare at the guy's face.

"So what? It's just pizza. Get mov'in delivery boy." The bastard snatch the Domino's cap right off Grimmjow's head and toss it to the ground.

Grimmjow had enough of this job serving crap. Each of these fuck-up jobs he was expected to serve a human with a forced smile and fake grin while the humans put him through unbelievable shit. And for what?! Money?! All the little puny earnings meant nothing when his pride gets beaten up by despicable orders to follow and pleasing... a filthy human.

It felt like he was back in Huenco Mundo serving Aizen.

When the Japanese Soldier expected him to pick up his cap while his dignity stripe, Grimmjow knew one thing he can do.

**Fight.**

When he sent a combo of punches and jabs to the Japanese soldier's face and ribs in a matter of seconds, hell broke loose. The Japanese soldier collapse down to the concrete floor while coughing blood out, Grimmjow heard furious rage around him.

He pist off dozens of American and Japanese soldiers yet it didn't matter to him. All he thought was to bring it on.

"Let's teach this mother fucker his place!" The crowd roar in excitement.

Right in the middle of the wet lawn Grimmjow beat the crap out of every soldier that went after him. Kneeing them in the balls and then still kicking them while their down felt empowering. Perhaps taking their scarred face and knee it until he heard a whispering crack sound on their skull felt fucking-tastic. Hearing their agonizing screams and seeing them crawling away cowardly just brought back the good old days.

Suddenly he heard sirens.

Somehow he didn't hear the police cars parking while he was punching a guy's face. Frighten girlfriends of the soldiers lead the police officers to a blood drench Dominos worker beating up a unconscious man while dozens of bodies lay around him.

"Excuse me sir, you're coming with us." There was a struggle of course but in the end Grimmjow was lead into the police's car.

And now here he was in the slammer thinking over what just happen. The worst thing ever to happen was that Orihime was inform by a phone call not by him but the cops.

"God dammit!" The laying down Grimmjow kicked the upper bunk bed with angry force.

"God dammit I screwed up again..." He mumble miserably.

" Orihime depends on me. She gave me life, shelter, and food. The basic need for a human. And what I do to repay her is screwing up again but much worse. I seriously fuck it up."

Grimmjow drowned in his anger and bitterness towards himself.

Then a police officer came into the cell room and open up Grimmjow's cell.

"Hey buddy you're free to go."

"What?" Grimmjow was shock.

"I said you're free. A orange haired girl came in and bailed you got. She paid a lot for your sorry ass."

* * *

Grimmjow meet Orihime's sad eyes before directing them away. They exit out silently without any commotion. Minutes past and still no one talked while they were heading back to Orihime's apartment.

"Enough of this crap! Say something!" Grimmjow was frustrated with the silent tension between them.

"What is there to say?" Orihime didn't even gave a fake smile to comfort Grimmjow's frustration. "Grimmjow I'm very tired. It is 2:00 in the morning and I already receive a phone call from your job saying their firing you before I even went and bail you out of jail."

Orihime was rubbing her temples out of stress.

"How much was it?"

"How much is what?" Orihime was suffocating from stress that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"The freak'in bail! How much was the bail!" Grimmjow barked the question into Orihime's face.

"115,365 yen! 115,365 yen! 115,365 yen Grimmjow!" Orihime screamed back at his face while tears threaten to run down her face.

_Oh my god... that money could pay this month's bill, groceries, and my combine earnings._

Then Grimmjow stop walking down the side walk hill. Orihime look back and saw a trembling Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?..." she whispered while snuffling and wiping her tears off.

"Why don't you hate me Orihime?" Grimmjow said this in a low voice. It was scaring Orihime.

She didn't answer him. She tried to come closer, raising her hand to touch him but he slap it away hard.

"Why don't you hate me you bitch!? Why!!" He roared.

"Because I care about you! You need my help! I need your help! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow was running away. He couldn't stand Orihime crying right there while saying those words.

Suddenly he felt someone tackling him from the back. Orihime had locked her arms around his waist while he jerked away from her grip, wanting to escape her.

"Orihime let me go! Bitch- let- me-go!" Grimmjow grinded through his teeth. Suddenly he elbow Orihime that she went against a wall hard that he heard a lengthy gasp of air.

_Orihime..._

He regretted what he did just now, hurting her but he needed to escape. Anywhere but any where near her.

"Grimmjow why?..." She whispered while the tears just flow freely.

"Because Orihime you were the only..." _Human..."_ ...person that cared about me and I hate that. I bind myself to you because I owe you after what you done for me. Showed me compassion.

"Even after I screw up so many times you still support me, care about me. And I just want to escape from your damn smothering pity for me!

"I wanna go back to the world I hate all together and the world hating me not having a single different person caring about me like you." He yelled all this to a shattered crying Orihime.

He left her for the darkness in the rigid street.

* * *

Grimmjow watch her from a far away distance to see that no trouble didn't disturb her while she head home in sadness and tears.

He waited after Matsumoto help Orihime settle down to bed after fits of tears. He waited after he heard Orihime crying herself to sleep. Grimmjow waited until dawn came out from the skies.

He entered through the window silently and went straight to his side of the room. Grimmjow packed his futon, clothes, and little money he earned into a military backpack Orihime bought for him. He went to the kitchen and took what ever beverages and can goods into his back pack.

Then he visit Orihime. He touch her cheeks. They were still wet from her salty tears. She cried tears for a good for nothing bum.

"Forgive me..." Grimmjow stroke her cheek gentle and went off.

Outside her apartment, Grimmjow was leaving down the black metal stairs and he saw Hitsugaya in his shinigami form and he was coming up the stairs.

"**Take care of her, kid**."

Grimmjow ran down the stairs in full speed before Hitsugaya could turn around and get an explanation why Grimmjow could see him. Hitsugaya glared down the empty road.

* * *

It was March 30th and dusk was setting when Orihime came from the bank to withdraw 80,755 yen to pay all her bills.

One week and three days has past that Grimmjow had never return to her place. Orihime missed the hot headed, blue haired, potty mouth Grimmjow in her apartment. She missed Grimmjow savagely eating her meals. Without him cleaning up the apartment, she had Matsumoto trashing her package sweets, clothes, and magazines all around the room. Missing him dearly wouldn't bring him back and what if he never comes back?

"Grimmjow..." she sighed.

"Orihime?..." Quickly Orihime turned around to found Grimmjow smirking like a fool dressed in dirty clothes and holding a military backpack.

Her eyebrows rose in delight and she ran into his arms.

"Grimmjow-sama!"

"I see you're going to pay the bills." Grimmjow hugged her while looking at her purse.

"Where were you all this time? I was worried about you!"

"Here and there. Traveling from town to town, city to city just for looking a job. I found one Orihime. I made 346,095 yen." His sore voice said.

Orihime stop embracing him and looking at him with such utter shock. Suddenly he stumble on his own standing position.

Orihime to a long look at Grimmjow to realize he was tired and ragged from his travel. Even the jacket she gave to him was clustered with dried mud and small stains of blood.

"Let's take you home. Dear god you felt lighter Grimmjow-sama. Did you eat or even sleep?" Orihime was putting his arm around her and looked at him with concern.

"Not since that night..." He didn't need to say more.

"Grimmjow its okay. So what kind of job you took up?"

"Roanapur Construction Company. Huh, I bet Matty would be thrill to have me home." Grimmjow snicker before yawning.

They talked to each other until they reached Orihime's apartment. She lay him down on his futon and let him sleep. She went through his military backpack to find dirty clothes and of course the 30000 yen that Grimmjow mention. She still has tomorrow to pay the bills.

Stroking Grimmjow's soft hair slowly, Orihime smiled gently to have Grimmjow's help realizing they needed each other's help.

* * *

**ColdPersianFusion's Notes**

**What makes a good story is putting realism into it. Orihime is thinking about college and taking cuisine classes but she can't afford the education. Grimmjow is in the apartment particularly doing nothing but cleaning the apartment which is nothing in the end. He needs to get a job to keep him busy but also helping Orihime paying the bills and hopefully college. Those things makes a big difference in creating a story. **

**Just try to keep it real with what you deal each day. Pay the bills in the end of the month. Hate your low wage job because the customers treat you like crap.**

**It was pretty cool making up the lie that Grimmjow is a illegal North Korean immigrant because it some what relates to him. Escaping from Communist North Korea, Grimmjow had himself kick out of Huenco Mundo and Aizen's dictatorship. Getting reported to the authorities, Grimmjow doesn't want to get discover by shinigamis that he use to be a Arrancar. Plus Grimmjow was telling the truth he didn't know those simple information like date of birth and age when filling out the application because he lived so long as an dead spirit he doesn't remember who he use to be as once a living human. **

**Anyway when Grimmjow was bailed out by Orihime, they had a fight. Grimmjow wants Orihime to hate him so then he can finally feel okay that he screwed up and have the whole world hating him ****instead of feeling human****. What I mean by that ****he****doesn't want to feel bad**** when ****he lets Orihime down frequently**** because Orihime has been showing compassion and support towards him. If she hates him then it finally means the whole world hates him so he could not feel anything like being an Arrancar.**

**I would like to thank Silver Wolf to point out about the wrong currency I was using for yen. It is just confusing when converting USD to Yen. Just go to this website called to understand how much value I am putting from Grimmjow's suit to the mysterious money he earned in less than one week and three days.**

**Now don't you think it is a little fishy that Grimmjow made 346,095 yen 3,000 USD in such little time as a construction worker in ****Roanapur**** Construction Company? **

**Anyway I have Chapter Five CLUES. Bento box, Calculus, Shirt ripping, hosing down a "dog fight", and construction site during a sunset. I wonder what that leads to?**

**From a Middle Eastern Mutt **

**ColdPersianFusion**

**Living on the Border**


	5. Lies inside the Bento Box

Oran**Ges** **&** **Blu**eBerries

**Cha**pTer F**ivE**

**L**ies** inside **the **B**ento **Box**

* * *

Grimmjow smell the soft aroma of coffee lingering in the air. He groaned while rubbing his eyes. It was awkward not hearing Orihime getting busy in the kitchen for breakfast or the hustling and bustling of her and the shinigamis getting ready for school. In the apartment it was silent and he was alone.

9:05 a.m was the time when Grimmjow looked at Orihime's alarm clock. Why didn't he heard the 6:30 alarm? Maybe Orihime turn it off today because he did a double shift at his job in the Roanapur Construction Company that had him working until 2 a.m in the morning? Perhaps she wanted him to sleep in?

Getting up from his futon and walking to the kitchen, Grimmjow was pondering over some things and someone. Pouring himself a mildly warm cup of coffee, he thought of the usual stuff with the "**bla bla bla"s **to get his engine mind starting.

Being a has-been Arrancar.. **bla bla bla**. Getting revenge against Tosen, Aizen, Gen, Ichigo, and the whole fucking world.. **Bla bla bla**... Despising the human race and why..**bla bla bla**..Getting into depth of what is life and believe him he would describe it painfully and negatively sarcastic..**bla bla bla**.. Job...**bla bla bla**... Money...**bla bla bla**... He can finally afford a cheap prostitute but has fucking human priorities... **Major bla bla bla...**

**Orihime**...

His thoughts immediately stop when his mind mention Orihime's name. Finishing his coffee and pouring more into his cup, he thought of her.

_I wonder if she left me any breakfast?_

He check the stove and he found a pan covered by a top and then he left it to see it was a cold small omelet piece. He pinch it to taste it. It was a green pepper, mushroom, purple onion, and shrimp omelet. He put the leftovers on a clean plate and put it in the microwave to warm up.

_She is fucking-tastic. _

_What would I do without her? I probably end up dead that raining day. Shit if I end up dead I'll probably be meeting up with shinigamis in Soul Society which be total hell._

Today Mr.Chang his Chinese boss would let him come to work at 10 a.m because of doing overtime. He had a half an hour to get ready before going off to work. He got dressed, ate his breakfast, and before he could go he needed to get his bento box.

Orihime recently was making them bento lunch boxes from scratch and not getting the old package ones from grocery stores like Matty would do. After the money was rolling in Orihime could buy decent Japanese food and seafood instead of packages, can goods, microwave food, and junk food.

When he went to the counter top, he did not just find his but Orihime's too. The dim-witted girl forgot her bento box!

_Shit, now I have to go to her school during my lunch break! Thanks a lot Orihime! And I thought I was going to beat the shit out of Chaka today and win that hefty bet- but noo!_

_I don't even know where is her goddamn school!_

Grimmjow quickly snatch his and Orihime's bento box and went straight to work in a grumpy mood that send cussing and snarls at his pig headed co-workers.

* * *

**Calculus**

_It is a branch of mathematic that includes the study of limits, derivatives, integrals, and infinite series. It builds on analytic geometry and mathematical analysis and includes two major branches, differential calculus and integral calculus that are related by the fundamental theorem of calculus._

If Orihime didn't have a passion for cooking in oddity and tasteful dishes to persuade a cuisine career, she would take the position of a Calculus professor in any college because she was that good.

Even her character was full of childish naiveness and being a sweet caring person you would consider her as "dim-witted" person as Grimmjow would put it if you didn't know her precise pen pointing math skills. She is a genius in math.

The first one to finish in her advance placement Calculus class besides Ishida, she would help her friends like right now. If it wasn't for her helping Ichigo in this class he would flunk it on the first day.

Today every body was struggling with improper integral. When Orihime finished her assignment and homework for that day she got permission to help her other classmates.

"I just don't fucking understand this. No matter how I do it, its wrong. I'm still stuck on the first problem. The first problem! And I still need twenty-five!" A frustrated Ichigo stressed out his issue.

Why is Ichigo in advance placement Calculus anyway? College credit of course so he and the rest of his witty class wouldn't have to deal of two years wasted for basic stuff they can learn in high school.

"Okay, Ichigo, um, an improper integral is the limit of a definite integral, as an endpoint of the integral of integration approaches either a specific real number..." All Ichigo heard was **bla bla bla **from her mouth.

"And you do it like this. And then here is the tricky part." Orihime was finishing off his first problem.

"Now do you understand Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled at the gaping and twitching Ichigo. She didn't got a response.

"You know what I'll let you copy my work. Here before the teacher could see."

"Thanks Orihime but cheating won't help me when it's the test. Do you have notes I can understand this better?"

"Actually yeah. Let me go get it from my messager bag." Orihime went to her desk and got her messager bag and went through it get her notes.

"Here copy them and give them back anytime you're done, okay?"

"Thanks Orihime I totally owe you one."

She really wanted to stay with Ichigo as much as possible. Orihime wanted to explain everything she wrote down on her notes and how to apply it to their assignment. Orihime just wanted to sit right next to Ichigo really close. However, who sent her quietly to her desk was Rukia. Rukia approach Ichigo to ask for help.

Orihime could see that Ichigo was glad when he could explain some stuff he actually understand to Rukia. They had their spunky arguments at each other about the little things such as their assignment. Rukia had a chair pulled up to be very close to Ichigo. They argue, work, and laugh together.

For some odd reason jealousy arose from Orihime, she wish she didn't feel like this but seeing Rukia so close with Ichigo just hurt her. Don't get her wrong Rukia is her friend but when times like these when Rukia is with Ichigo she just couldn't stand it.

During their advance placement English class Orihime asked the teacher to excuse her to the restroom. She really didn't need to go to the restroom but she wanted some air.

To her sad realization she discovered maybe she is not meant for Ichigo. Maybe denial was sweeter much nicer than the truth.

_I can never bicker or laugh like Rukia would with Ichigo. Whenever Rukia is around Ichigo he is a different type of person. I just can't explain it. I can never bring out that type of person out of Ichigo in my life but... Rukia can._

Orihime sigh deeply. Then desperate denial that wanted her to cling to Ichigo worked its way in Orihime's mind.

_But-but I could still have a chance with him! I just- I just need to spend time with him. With all that time together we could be laughing and arguing like a married couple. Oh I just love the sound of that._

_Then maybe he could realize I truly..._

Orihime couldn't finish off what she was thinking when she heard someone stumbling on the school's stairs and painful groans. The frighten teenage hesitant to approach the stairs but when she did it was a shocking image.

The most powerful quincy she knows looked defeated. Ishida was breathing heavily that he could barely stand against the wall. He was stumbling upon the stairs. There were cut wounds every where on his body that his school clothes were ragged and dirtied with his blood.

He was about to collapse on the stairs and if it wasn't Orihime catching him to save him from his fall he could be falling down the stairs.

"Ishida! What happen to you!" Orihime exclaim out of panic concern.

"Nothing happen..." Ishida tried to compose himself tough right in front of the worried Orihime but in his poor condition she didn't believe it at all.

"So you call this blood, bruises, millions of cuts on your body and instability is nothing. Don't kid around with me Uryuu Ishida." Orihime said sternly at Ishida. The beaten quincy just looked away not wanting to be confronted.

"Fine, I'll torture you later for the answer but right now we have to get some where private."

Orihime lead them to the girl's restroom.

Ishida was just plain stupefied. The quincy's blush just redden up his pale face. He did not want to enter the girl's restroom even in his poor condition.

"No way Orihime!" He yelled at Orihime.

"Oh hush as if anyone comes here." Orihime wanted to continue to walk to the bathroom with Ishida but he didn't want to budge from where he was standing next to her.

"I know who comes here. Girls! No way let me go Orihime!"

"Come on you sissy." Orihime ignored his protest while she dragged his sorry butt into the empty girl's restroom.

"Orihime I don't think this is right I just-" Ishida was cut off when Orihime lead him to one of the toilet cubicles. She pushed him to sit down the toilet sit which caused him hissed in pain. However it didn't trouble him.

What trouble him was the scenario.

Suddenly Orihime went on her knees and the position really bothered him. He was sitting on the toilet sit and Orihime was between his parted legs. And then he heard a noisily rip and he looked down startled.

Orihime tore his button shirt open and she was now examining his chest. He felt helpless to do anything and more embarrassed that Orihime was looking at him and the situation he was in.

Maybe he watched too many porn videos in the internet late at night that it made him felt uneasy about the scenario he was in with Orihime. The old classic of shagging in the restroom played in his mind wickedly. Just thinking about it made the quincy gentleman felt dirtied with shame and naughtiness to think that when Orihime was just trying to help him.

"Oh dear god..." Orihime whispered while running her right hand down his wounded chest that sent Ishida chills from her single touch. Dried circular blood wounds were scatter on his stomach and his chest had crisscrossing cuts. All these wounds were made by arrows.

Orihime gave Ishida a questionable look. He gazed away.

"Soten Kisshun." she whispered and suddenly Orihime's fairies manifested from her command. So the golden healing process started.

"Tell me what happen." Orhime hands hoover around his wounds she was healing as she gave him a concern look.

Ishida hadn't told anyone about his regorous training with his father so he can regain his quincy powers. The loneliness, isolation, and the constant injuries were the price of trying to regain his quincy powers. The constant suffering was worth it. He wanted to get rid of the feeling of being defenseless and powerless.

Should he burden her concerns more by telling what he has been doing and what he thinks about it?

His thoughts over the matter was interrupted by Orihime's hand on his cheek. Her kind caress hand on his cheek was a wecloming warmth to him. He never experience this type of warmness from anyone or anywhere. Through out his life it has been cold without the warmth of compassion.

"Ishida please tell me. I have the right to know because I'm your friend. Please tell me what happen to you?" Orihime whispered worriedly. The warmth disappears as she slowly removes her caressing hand on his cheek.

"Orihime I'm under rigorious training so I can regain my quincy powers. My father sees to it that I regain them." Orihime once again examines his body and she silently gasp in shock that his father has been hurting him so Ishida can have his powers back.

"Is the suffering worth it?" Orihime then gave him a hard look while concentrating on her Soten Kisshun.

"Yes it is. Being defenseless and powerless makes me feel weak. I can't do anything. If I have to go through hell to get it back so be it." Ishida snapped at Orihime for not understanding. Maybe he shouldn't had told her...

"To me you anything but weak. You're the strong Ishida I know with or without your powers."

" It wouldn't matter if I'm 'strong' when there is trouble. How the hell I'm able to protect my friends when there is danger? How can I protect you if I don't have my powers?" Ishida muttered his problem to himself but Orihime heard it. Her head sank down in knowing the true realization why he wants his quincy powers back.

_To protect his friends._

There was a deep silence before Orihime had the next question.

"Why are you here then?"

"Why I am here is because the school called my father about my declining grades. I have to pick up tons of assignment I miss for a month so I wouldn't ruin my chances to go to Tokyo University."

Orihime was now excited about Ishida mentioning Tokyo University" I'm going to attend there after we graduate! I'm majoring in cuisine cooking. What are you going to major in? I always get the idea you're going to major in fashion and its business because you're so good at it." Orihime said excitedly. Ishida smiled sadly.

"Actually I'm majoring in science and medicine so I can attend to a medical school later on. My father wants me to follow in his footsteps." Ishida said bitterly. Orihime caught the sadness and bitterness from Ishida's voice.

Slowly the cuts and wounds disappeared from Ishida's body. Orihime nervously giggled when Ishida tried to manage to fix his shirt as she remembers that she tore it open.

" I'm so sorry I did this to you. How would our teacher manage you when seeing you like this." Orihime teased him as she tried to get whatever remaining buttons button up. Ishida smirked at her tease.

"Well now you owe after I paid for your groceries and my now rip shirt. How about lunch someday?"

_This is what I been waiting for! I'll get to know Ishida more as a friend if we go out to eat._

"Okay lunch it is." Orihime said with a bright smile. Ishida happily smiled back as he exited out of the girl's restroom.

"**What the hell?!**" Chizuru mumbled. From a distance she saw an unbutton Uryuu Ishida exiting from the girl's restroom but the most weirdest thing ever was seconds later Orihime came out later looking flushed.

What was he doing to her Hime?!

Suddenly she remembered her favorite pornographic website. The restroom scenario!

* * *

"Baka, baka, baka! You're such an baka, Orihime!" Orihime was insanely talking to herself.

Orihime cursed herself when realizing that she didn't brought her bento box to school today. That was her survival in school! Cafeteria food would surely send anyone to Soul Society especially when its Mystery Meat with vulture soup today! Okay she was overdramatizing but her stomach would usually get sick with cafeteria food instead of her experimental dishes and that is saying something.

Unfortunately she have to live off on food vendors today.

Orihime was outside and her messanger bag was settle on top of the outdoor lunch tables. She went through all the compartments desperately and the worst thing happen. Orihime couldn't even find a penny in her bag. She was sweating a river now.

"Oh dear god I'm going to starve to death!"

Orihime did not want to eat the cafeteria food, period. She did not want to munch on her friends' meals too. Her stomach roar.

"I'm very sorry but you just have to wait until we go home." Orihime just hope that Matsumoto won't pig out on this weeks groceries while reading a expensive magazine.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind the bushes. Orihime thought she wasn't that starved to hallucinate. The voice increase its volume when it was coming closer to her. It was a familiar cussing voice.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime yelled surprisingly. Her roommate stumble out of the bushes while he was cussing vagariously.

He was totally ticked off. He wasted time that could of been spent on beating the crap out of Chaka for a hefty bet. Not just that but the risk of losing his job-AGAIN! He took more than his thirty minute lunch break. It took him an hour to pin point Orihime's spiritual force to locate her at her school. He had to jump roofs, climb fences and trees, and stumble on rough bushes.

Grimmjow's angry was about to rise and cuss at Orihime to ashes until he saw her beaming happily at him.

"Oh my god, Grimmjow-sama you came with my bento box at the nick of time!" She said with gratitude.

"Dammit wench I went through a lot of trouble to freakin find you. You owe me big time Orihime." A temper Jaggerjack human scolded at Orihime. She snatched the bento box from his hands and greedily opening it to marvel over her meal

Orihime then notice the agitated Grimmjow was about to leave her.

"Wait Grimmjow-sama don't go!"

"What do you want wench?! I'm late for work!" The grumpy man shot back at a timid Orihime.

"I just wanted to know if you want to join me for lunch. I'm... alone and I thought that you're already late so what's the rush, huh?" Orihime suggested.

"I already had my share." Grimmjow said this in a deadpan voice.

"Oh." Orihime said disappointedly as she looked down. Grimmjow groan in annoyance.

"Fine. Ten minutes and then I'm out."

* * *

Grimmjow spitted the chocolate covered shrimp out when Orihime turned around and thankfully got a normal tempura shrimp from her bento box with her chopsticks. She was feeding him under a shaded tree while she was babbling about nonsense he did not bother to listen. All Grimmjow enjoyed strangely was her company.

"So do you think the chocolate cover shrimp was good? I want to serve it in my future restaurant so be honest!" Orihime pop the tempura shrimp into his mouth and waited for him to finish it off.

_Well Orihime I think my vomit taste better than this crap you're serving me! Do you plan to do genocide to Japan by opening your chain restaurants of hell? _

"Hmmm... needs more sugar to overcome the salty-ness in the shrimp. Just please stick to normal food Orihime. You can do wonders by sticking to what humans really like, like this tempura shrimp for example." Grimmjow advising her while munching on the shrimp.

"But Grimmjow people need a food revolution! People are just eating dull uncreative food that won't spice up their food life and won't make them experiment of what food goes best with others. They're following the book, **the man**! It's just wrong!"Orihime said this with passion about her food craze which Grimmjow thought she was plain crazy.

"Can I have one of those funny looking crabs?" Grimmjow pointed at the spider like crabs.

"Oh you mean these soft shell tempura crabs? Sure. Open wide." Orihime got the crab by her chopsticks and feed Grimmjow. Then she got one for her and dip it in soy sauce.

"More." Grimmjow grunted like a caveman when he demanded one more grab.

Suddenly Grimmjow abruptly stop mid way from retrieving the crab to his mouth. His eyes darted at a person who was on his 'to kill' list.

Ichigo just finished reviewing and copying Orihime's calculus notes and just wanted to return it to her but something happen. He found her outside the school and unbelievable right there next to her, she was feeding his enemy. An arrancar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow snarled.

Their glares lock between each other while Orihime was confused on how these two knew each other. They question is how much do they know each other that they would give out vibes of hatred.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Ichigo shot back in venom.

Suddenly Grimmjow tossed Orihime's bento box that was full of seafood and sauces at Ichigo as a diversion. Orihime screamed in confusion and shock while Grimmjow tackled the messy cussing Ichigo to the concrete ground.

"Stop it both of you! What is wrong with you Grimmjow! Stop it! Stop it!" Orihime scream as she stand there in a panic as she sees Grimmjow punching Ichigo's face. Ichigo was getting hurt and she could do nothing.

_Dear god what is happening!_

Grimmjow was atop of Ichigo and had Ichigo's arms pin by his legs while he landed punches on the shinigami. Each punch was severe like the last one and each punch drawn out blood making Grimmjow's fists stained with Ichigo's blood.

Suddenly playing dirty, Ichigo struggle under the weight of Grimmjow until he could knee him to the groin. A painful gasp of air could be heard from Jaggerjack while he rolled off Ichigo and turned to another side clutching himself.

Ichigo slowly got up and clutch his bloody noise then he looked at Grimmjow.

"You son of a bitch!" Grimmjow sneered until he cough out blood when Ichigo kicked him in the ribs several times. Grimmjow jerked painfully as Ichigo kicked his fallen self.

"AAAArrrrgh!" Ichigo yelped surprisingly.

Orihime somehow found a hose connected to a faucet and so she turned it on and sprayed this gruesome dog fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. This did not stop Grimmjow fighting back. On contrary, while Ichigo was shock from cold water Grimmjow took advantage of this situation.

The wet Grimmjow rapidly got up and pushed the assaulted Ichigo against the tree where he and Orihime was eating under.

"Take this you piece of shit!" Grimmjow punched Ichigo so hard in the stomach that the shinigami teenager coughed tremendous of blood out. Grimmjow was sending missiles of boxing jabs at Ichigo while Orihime in vain kept spraying water at them. It did nothing to stop this fight.

"Enough! Santen Kesshun!"

Orihime had not just one but two golden triangles pushing Grimmjow and Ichigo at opposite direction. The barrier had the growling and sneering Grimmjow against a wall while the raging Ichigo was against the tree. She concentrated hard that these two guys won't break her barriers.

"I want an explanation now!" Orihime demanded.

Grimmjow glance at Ichigo and then something sunk into him that was too painfully to face. Ichigo knew what he use to be. This just scared him. Orihime would now know he was an arrancar.

_Nooo! God dammit no!_

Before he could think, Grimmjow yelled out at Orihime in such a desperate voice" Orihime! Orihime don't listen to him!" Orihime turned her face at his direction with such a confused face. Orihime instantly saw Grimmjow's face turning deadly pale from fear? This can't be!

_Don't listen to him? Ichigo didn't say anything yet. Grimmjow what is going on? What are you scared of?_

Then her head turned around to Ichigo. He was yelling something.

"Orihime! Orihime let go of me! Orihime that bastard is a arrancar!" Ichigo was thrashing from her barrier.

"What?!..." Orihime whisper.

Suddenly her two triangle shields falter and then faded from the utter shock Orihime was experiencing.

She was violently shaking her head side to side, trying to make sense and denying what Ichigo just said. "That can't be! He has been living with me. **Grimmjow is not a stranger nether one of those arrancar monsters**! **He is a good man!**" Orihime yelled.

Grimmjow could barely breath. His eyes were only watching Orihime and how she was struggling with the truth.

_She thinks I'm a good man. After all the fuck up shit we been through shortly I can barely say anything about being a good man yet she sees me as one. _

Grimmjow looked down at his hands then at Orihime.

_I'm not a good man. I can't even say I am a normal human. I killed by the thousands, lived for hundreds of years, and I forgot the human memories I used to have in the Living World. I was and maybe somehow still a arrancar._ _My hands are too tainted to be a good man._

_However Orihime said I am not one of those arrancar monsters. Monsters? What the hell would happen if she knew I was an arrancar, the sixth rank in my division? Would she try to kill me? No... She is not like that but... Orihime may never look at me the same way as she did before. _

Grimmjow kept looking at Orihime then furiously at Ichigo.

_However I don't give a fuck if I am a good man or not. This bastard is trying to take away the only goddamn person who cares about me! I just can't lose her to him! No way in hell I am losing Orihime to that fuck up shinigami!_

Before Grimmjow could yell anything to Orihime Ichigo angrily yelled at her.

"That 'good man' almost killed Rukia!" Orihime turned pale. Orihime already knew now why Ichigo hated this man. Not because the proclaim of Grimmjow being an arrancar but almost killing Rukia. She could finally understand his outrage.

"I can even bring Rukia here to prove it! He was the arrancar that ran his hand through her stomach!" Suddenly Ichigo came right up to Orihime and grab her shoulders and began to shake her violently.

"Orihime remember that night! Remember! Remember how Rukia almost die!" Ichigo kept yelling at Orihime's face while he was violently shaking her. He thought he could put some sense into her.

Grimmjow could see Ichigo gripping her too tight. Orihime's face showed her discomfort of being held too tight.

Grimmjow ran and snatch Orihime from the surprised Ichigo. Then the unexpected happen that nobody thought it would happen even Grimmjow was surprised himself. He hugged Orihime tightly fearing he was going to lose her.

"Please don't believe him. Don't listen to that lying bastard." Grimmjow whispered this to her ear. Orihime felt torn up between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Orihime get away from that dirty arrancar!" Orihime instinctively listened to Ichigo. She pushed Grimmjow off her. They were distraught. Grimmjow and Orihime looked at each other until Orihime turned around quickly while covering her mouth. She was on a verge of tears.

Ichigo wanted to approach her but she slap his approaching hand of comfort and took off with her stuff.

Grimmjow ran after her yet he was stop by the stubborn Ichigo. Ichigo did not want to allow Grimmjow near Orihime.

"Buzz off fucker." Grimmjow shoved Ichigo out of his way.

"Hell no you-" Suddenly Grimmjow punched Ichigo right at the nose that it made the shinigami fall to the ground. It did not matter if Ichigo was the strongest man in the world, he would always give a good punch to the ignorant bastard.

"You were saying." Grimmjow smugly smirk before running off to catch Orihime.

Orihime wasn't that far but she was running pretty freakin fast.

"Dammit Orihime wait up!" Grimmjow shouted.

Through the hallways and stairs Orihime would not stop until one moment she turn around and spread her arms.

"Don't come any closer Grimmjow!" Orihime was ready to mumble a dangerous incantation.

_I don't want to hurt you... please go away Grimmjow._

"Orihime... just hear me out."

"NO! I said don't come any closer!" Grimmjow just took one step closer that made Orihime snap. Grimmjow dared Orihime by taking another step towards her slowly.

"Koten Zanshun!"

Suddenly Grimmjow saw flashes of golden light appeared and before he knew it, he was kneeing to the ground in pain. Somehow something was cutting him.

"Dammit Orihime, stop your shit already!" Grimmjow barked orders at her. His only response were more cuts at his arms and legs. This was pissing him off.

Ignoring the pain and the attacks at him, Grimmjow charged at Orihime. Orihime's incantations and attacks stopped when Grimmjow abruptly pushed her against the wall. Grimmjow hold her wrists tightly against the wall so she couldn't escape from him.

He looked at her as she was hiccuping from her latest out burst of tears. Probably choking on her tears, Grimmjow could see so much confusion, sadness, and anger on her face. Grimmjow really wanted to discuss this new found problem that Ichigo created for them. However, after Orihime idiotically attack him, Grimmjow lost his control over himself.

"What the hell is your problem! When I fuckin say stop your shit, you better Orihime!" Grimmjow angrily yelled at her tear full face.

"My problem is a lying arrancar! A lying soul-less monster!" Orihime scream at him.

_That shinigami just had to say it! He had to say I was an arrancar. So now Orihime is fucking scared of me..._

"Why the hell do you have to believe that fucking bastard! He is the piece shit that is lying not me!" Grimmjow snare at her.

"Then how the hell do you know him! Tell me that Grimmjow! How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?! You even said his name!" Grimmjow became dead silent. He glance the other way before looking down.

How can he lie about this? TV nor his experience on the streets could help him create a perfectly woven lie on how he knew the shinigami. In the end he finally knew he was screwed.

Orihime slowly muster a dirty glare at him.

"How could you..."she whisper." How could you!" her voice rose and then she thrash violently under his grip. "How could you lie to me!" Orihime completely lost it. Grimmjow easily hold her. However, the next thing that came out of her mouth was hard to bare.

"You're nothing but a **lying arrancar bastard**!"

Orihime spit on his face out of rage.

Grimmjow shot his head right up and just stare. Orihime not just awkwardly cuss at him but also spat on his face. The ungrateful bitch spat on his face.

He was so mad he felt like abusing Orihime right there and then. She disrespect him by spitting on him so why couldn't he fight back dirty? Grimmjow wanted to pull a fistful of hair and then slam her head to the wall. Maybe after slamming her head several times to the wall, he would decorate her face with cuts and buses. He desperately want her to hear her scream in pain. He want her scream his name. He wanted Orihime to apologize.

Grimmjow was about to raise his hand on her. Orihime closed her eyes shut rapidly fearing Grimmjow's rage. When he was about to smack her hard, he halt abruptly.

He was looking at the scared girl. She was shaking in fear. Grimmjow used to love this when seeing an enemy like this but with Orihime it was different. He did not want her be afraid of him.

_It's that shinigami's fault! That fucking bastard made her like this!_ _It was that bastard's fault... that I was about to hit Orihime._

Grimmjow then let her go slowly. Orihime was puzzled of what just happen. He was about to strike her until she saw his expression changed from anger to frustration to hopelessly sad. He let her go.

"Grimmjow..." Orihime mumbled.

"Orihime don't speak to me." He crudely said.

Orihime was about to speak until Grimmjow stop her " Get the fuck out of my face or you're going to regret it!" Grimmjow seriously roared at her before watching her ran away.

* * *

What could he do after what happen? The idea of finding Ichigo and beating the shit out of him seem like a great idea. However, what would happen afterwards? It was pointless.

Now that Orihime found out he was an arrancar after denying the truth, she would probably throw his sorry ass out in the streets. He did not want to end up in the streets again. At least having a job he would have money to survive.

"What the hell happen to you Mr. Jaggerjack? Why are you coming in so late from your lunch break?" Mr. Chang, his boss, hollered at him from his trailer.

"Sir I was caught up in a fight." Grimmjow put on his yellow construction helmet. However, Mr. Chang yank his wrest harshly.

"**I hope its not the people from your errands I assign for you to handle**. I don't like my men not finishing up their work and leave some rodents still alive." Mr. Chang said seriously. Grimmjow yank his wrist back.

"Look I took care of those people easily. I had to deal with some old acquaintances...from North Korea. No big deal." Grimmjow sigh.

"Fine Mr. Jaggerjack but try to come on time. I need you to at least act like a real construction worker for this company, after all I'm also paying you like a real one aren't I? Plus those hefty bonuses from your errands too and not to mention-" Mr.Chang was lecturing Grimmjow until he snap back.

"Okay, okay I get the idea Chang! Just don't give me that bullshit about not being a real construction worker. I bust my ass a lot more than all these bastards working for you in this so called company!" Grimmjow holler back at the smirking Chinese man.

"Alright Mr. Jaggerjack you don't have to justify yourself as a hard working man by yelling at me. Then go back to work to prove it." Mr. Chang cooly said before pointing at the construction site. Grimmjow angrily grumble about his richly black suited boss while he was walking towards the construction site.

Grimmjow went to work right away. From transporting lumber to the sixth floor to mixing the ingredients of concrete for the pathway, Grimmjow was working hard. What fuel him to work hard aggressively was thinking what happen at Orihime's school. The anger pump their his muscles as he lifted planks to the sixth floor.

" Hey fuck face where were you during the lunch break? I thought we were going to fight or were you shitting in your pants, huh?"

Grimmjow laid down the planks and turned around to see who dared to insult him. It was Chaka who he was suppose to fight during lunch to win the bet. Chaka was a tanned Japanese blond who once worked for the yakuza. However being a idiot bastard he is, Chaka was kicked out from the famous criminal organization.

"I had better things to do than waste my time with a bastard who doesn't know shit about fighting." Grimmjow was about to get back to work with the planks but Chaka had a different idea.

"Wanna say that to my face you Korean bitch! I can fuckin report your ass back-" However Chaka couldn't finish telling off Grimmjow when Grimmjow punch the guy in the face so hard he fall down from the sixth floor.

"Dude go easy on the poor bastard! We don't get health insurance in this fuck up company." One of the construction workers said to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down from the sixth floor and saw Chaka twitching on the ground like a suffering up-side-down roach.

"The idiot is fine. He can handle a lot more than just falling off from the sixth floor." Grimmjow snorted as he went back to work. Meanwhile Chaka was being kicked by Mr. Chang to get up and get back to work. The idiot struggle to come back to the sixth floor and silently help Grimmjow to put the wooden planks as the flooring.

It was 7:35 p.m when the sun was setting. Some of the construction workers took another break and view the pretty girls that were walking past by the construction site. Some were whistling or even howling at the offended girls.

However one particular girl was utterly confuse. She was dressed in a yellow summer's dress with imprint patterns of bamboo leaves. She was desperately looking for someone while clutching a bento box closely to her.

She hesitantly enter the construction site which made the howling men more noisy. Mr. Chang came out to see what was the noise. He saw a very pretty orange haired girl who had big breasts and a bento box with her, looking confuse.

"May I help you miss?" Mr. Chang said smoothly with charm.

"I'm looking for Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Does he work here?"

Meanwhile a mischievous looking Chaka was looking down from the sixth floor of the building.

" Goddamn look at that fine piece of ass! I bet you couldn't get 'that' in Korea." Chaka howled. Out of curiosity Grimmjow took a look at what Chaka was interested. Instantly he sneered as he shoved the bastard off the building once again.

The bastard was eyeing Orihime!

_What is she doing here?!_

"Hey Grimmjow, you're lady friend came here to visit you. I'm giving you a 10 minute break." Chang hollered from below before retreating back to the trailer. Orihime came up through the wooden stairs.

Grimmjow did not stop working but went into brick laying. He did not want meet eye contact with Orihime.

"Grimmjow...I just wanted to bring you some dinner because I- I don't know if you were going to return home late or-or not." Orihime stuttered with her words.

"I thought around this time you were going to throw my crap on the road. So? Why aren't you kicking an arrancar's ass out of your home? I'm supposedly an dangerous arrancar who can harm anyone including **you**!" Grimmjow snarl while slamming the brick down on the other.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I just came here to bring your bento box..." Orihime mumble while clutching the bento box to her chest tightly.

"Oh please don't give me that crap! Why the hell did you come here in the first place really? To give dinner to the 'enemy'" Grimmjow emphasis on the word enemy bitterly" or just to find out the fuckin truth, Orihime." Grimmjow was losing his temper when he yelled right out loud and slamming each brick hard.

"Grimmjow I came here to work things out." Orihime looked at his back. He did not turn around to face her.

She walked to the edge of the flooring and sat down while looking to the horizon. The sun was setting. Orihime sigh.

Surprisingly Grimmjow sat right next to her. Orihime anticipated at this moment. What will he say next?

"Where the hell is my dinner then?" Grimmjow said grumpily. Eagerly Orihime snatch the bento from her other side and gave it to the sober construction worker. Grimmjow open the box and savagely ate whatever was in it.

" Grimmjow I-" Orihime was stop with a salmon sashimi waving side to side in front of her face, a gesture from Grimmjow saying not to talk.

"No, let me talk and when I'm finish you can decide whether you want your shinigami friend to make sushi out of me or not, okay?" his response was a nod.

He then place the salmon sashimi in his mouth" I **was**, yes, **was** the Sixth Espada in Aizen's army of arrancars. One night I lead a group of arrancars to the Living World to destroy whoever had a lot of reitsu, mainly Ichigo Kurosaki because he was a threat to Aizen's cause.

"The assault was working. Shinigamis were struggling from fighting us. I weeded out the weak one too before challenging Kurosaki into a fight."

_So he really did hurt Rukia..._

" Kurosaki and I were battling it out. I find out he was a weakling I could finish off, but Tosen intervene. Orihime remember all those times you were questioning of what happen to my arm- the one that was cut off?" Grimmjow grimly said while Orihime simply nodded.

"The blind bastard cut it off because as he fuckin put it, it was "slaughter for justice"." Grimmjow sneered before angrily continuing" He rant about destroying my arm was justice to the lost lives of the arrancars.

"Then rank-crack espadas thought they can take my six rank simply because I lost my arm. Then the worst thing happen. Tosen convince Aizen and his puppet Gin to do the unbelievable thing to an arrancar.

"To them I was a foolish arrancar cripple who attracted meaningless fights among comrades because of my rank and the lost of my men. I preferred of being disposed by them so at least I can put up a fight. But they had other plans Orihime...

"I rather died right there and then in Los Noches as an arrancar cripple than being turned into a weak pitiful human!" Grimmjow bitterly snarl as Orihime gasp.

_Grimmjow... you rather die than being a human? I know we're not the greatest race but we can't be that bad. Then... how come you still keep on living as one?_

" I don't know how they did it. 'Til this day I still don't know how Aizen turned me into a human. All I know I was unconscious until I woke up painfully in a dumpster as a human.

"Orihime they stripped my rank, turn me into a despicable human, and exiled me to the Living World. I was a Six ranking Espada to a human living off the trash. I found life as a human unbearable in the streets for two months. Orihime, most of the time I couldn't find a reason to why I should keep on living as a human." Grimmjow grumble his last sentence miserable then looking onward to the sunset.

"Then you came into my life Orihime. Sounds corny I know but... I found the reason to keep on living now because well... we need each other." Grimmjow said this timidly not wanting to declare his dependancy on Orihime.

"Why did I get all those lousy jobs? Why do I put up Matty's crap? Why am I working now?" Grimmjow said this while intensely looking at Orihime.

_**Because of me... I am your reason to keep on living as a human...**_

"Why did I lie to you? **Because** **I don't want to lose you, Orihime.**"

"You make life as a human bearable for me, hell you can even say enjoyable. But... today with that shinigami bastard I was afraid of losing you and probably my reason of ever living onwards.

"Orihime I don't even know what will happen tomorrow. Will that Kurosaki bastard come after me because to him I am still an arrancar which I'm not unfortunately? Will you stop seeing me as Grimmjow Jaggerjack but as a arrancar monster? I'm a goddamn human now Orihime and I can't do anything about it now nor my past as a arrancar."

They were both silent. Orihime was still processing her thoughts over what Grimmjow just said right now while the human Jaggerjack just waited for what will happen next.

Orihime scooted closer to Grimmjow and then snatch his chopsticks from him. From the corner of the bento box there was fruit that Grimmjow didn't bother to touch. She pick up some blueberries and then pieces of oranges.

"Open your mouth."

"What the hell? Hell no! After what I said I expect anything but-marfffffffff!" Orihime stuffed the oranges and blueberries down his throat.

"Now you listen to me." Orihime said sweetly. " I'm so glad you finally told the truth. I admit it is going to be difficult after this but we're going to work things out. I'll find a way to convince Kurosaki-kun, and shinigamis to willingly trust you like I am now. I'll make them see you as I see you rather than the monster you use to be." Grimmjow swallowed hard.

"Hey you lazy bastard, it's been more than 10 minutes now! Get back to work Mr. Jaggerjack!"

"I gotta go Orihime." Grimmjow angrily said as he glares at Mr. Chang while Orihime left a little bit confused.

Orihime is happy that Grimmjow clear everything up with her instead of keeping lies and secrets from her. However, just right now he acted odd towards his boss.

_I'll make them see you as I see you rather **than the monster you use to be.**_

His job is making him what he use to be; a murderous arrancar. The errands brought out the good old days of lying, theft, deadly bargains, ruthless fights, gambling lives, and murder.

Grimmjow knows that he is still a 'monster' and will always be one.

* * *

**Silver Wolf once again thanks for the correction on how much I was converting the yen. **

**Futureperfect I'm sorry but I like the center format.**

**The Shaman Master you and the rest of the readers have to research the word "Roanapur" to find out what I'm planning for Grimmjow.**

-

**Author's Notes on 9-27-07**

**This chapter is the turning point of the story because now Orihime finds out Grimmjow was an Espada. Plus what Mr. Chang mention about the 'errands' you can probably guess something is fishy about Grimmjow. **

**In the chapter you can understand who is going to be in the way between the developing relationship of Orihime and Grimmjow's. Ishida of course! Why the hell would I put Ichigo in that place? He has Rukia to fight for! **

**It was once again fun to write this chapter because I got the "bathroom scenario", the "dog fight", and Orihime constantly feeding him from the deluxe bento boxes. That was so sweet!**

**Also Grimmjow proclaiming he can't live a human life without Orihime is just so romantic maybe even OOC BUT that does not mean he is confessing his love for her! It just means he needs her help so does she.**

**However, I think I screw up the ending and maybe my chapters are once again getting too long. **

**Now the question is what will happen next? Will Matty try to kill Grimmjow? Will Hitsugaya be understandable towards Grimmjow, hell maybe ask questions about Aizen? What about Orihime and Ishida's lunch cough date cough be like? Will Ichigo cut off Grimmjow's dick- more likely.**

**So what do you think? **

**Review like you never review before and you'll see.**

**P.S readers I encourage you guys to write more Orihime and Grimmjow fanfiction stories! They're in endanger and slowly the yaori population is destroying them! Would Grimmjow rather fuck Ichigo than Orihime? Hell no! And definitely not Ulquiorra! Grimmjow would rather stab himself on the groin than hump the emo espada! **

**Don't mistake my as a gay hater but there are so many stories of Grimmjow and other guys together, I'm just searching desperately for a good story between Grimmjow and Orihime. It is hard to find one.**

**From a revolutionary Oranges and Blueberries writer**

**ColdPersianFusion**


	6. The Ringing Song of a Bullet

**Oranges and Blueberries**

Chapter Six

**The Ringing Song of a Bullet**

**Part One of The Monster's Unsatisfied Happiness**

* * *

Orihime left with an empty bento box and whatever truth Grimmjow told her. Grimmjow watched Orihime walking away in the downtown maze of buildings from the highest of the constructing building.

What he didn't tell her was what he truly did in his "job" as a human. Yes, he was a construction worker by day but a criminal by night. Grimmjow was an employee for the Chinese Triad and one of their bases in Japan was the Roanapur Construction Company. His boss was Mr.Chang who sent him doing 'errands' or other missions for the Chinese Triad. The missions were about lies, theft, deadly bargains, ruthless fights, gun battles, gambling lives, and most of the time murder.

"I'm pretty much leaving Orihime in the dark about my life again."

Grimmjow looked down at the site of the construction and saw Chang staring at him seriously out of the company's trailer.

"Another errand I bet." muttered Grimmjow as he saw Chaka getting his bang up truck ready for something.  
He went down and to the trailer.

"This better be good Chang."

"Depending on the situation it is not good. Come in please." said his boss as he gestured to Grimmjow to enter the trailer. They both sat down in Chang's office. His boss looked grim even though he couldn't see what emotions were playing in his eyes because of the black sunglasses.

"You and Chaka are going to battle with an amateur Korean drug gang because of two things. Turf and cocaine. The Chinese Triad warned those North Korean rats to stay off our property and not to make business on it. Well those rats didn't listen. They're selling cocaine on our property which is cutting into our drug business too."

"So you want Chaka and I to beat the crap out of them enough to listen to us now?"

"No, more like I want you to gun down every single one of them so you can burn their carcasses and the place together. I want to send a message to those illegal rats that North Koreans can't make it anywhere in Japan ."

"So where is this place?"

"I'm surprised that you don't have a clue what place I'm talking about. At the docks of Kara Kura Town , there is this abandon factory known for being a slaughter house for whales. Cops don't go near the place because of its wrenched smell and supposedly whale ghosts haunting the place." That spiked Grimmjow's interest in the place.

"The nickname of this place is 'Torai' meaning crazy in Korean. It is a haven for Illegal North Koreans. They come with their make-shift boats and hide there until there could scatter off like rats to other towns and cities to infest. Aren't you an illegal North Korean yourself, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow felt insulted that Chang would think of him to be like them.

"I came to Japan like any other of them when I was a kid but I wouldn't know what being Korean is. I'm nothing like those 'rats', Chang."

"Good because I wouldn't want you to feel mercy for your kind when you're doing your errand."

* * *

_Why would I have mercy for these "Koreans"? Doesn't it make them special because supposedly I lie being one? I lie about being an Illegal North Korean so that doesn't make me one of those bastards. Why would I have mercy for "Koreans" when I didn't for the Russians in my last errand, or the Mexican drug cartel or any other race?_ _They're all humans so they're all the same and equal to not have mercy on them._

Grimmjow had done much more hideous things as an arrancar, so like any other errand it was a breeze for him if his so-called partner didn't screw up.

"So, Chang told you what's going down?" Chaka said as he leaned against his green frontier.

"Yeah, just slaughter the rats so we can barbeque them in 'Torai'. However, do you have the right preparations for this errand? Because last time I almost had my brains blown out. So do you have the equipment we need?" asked Grimmjow, scorning at the memory of his partner's mistake.

"Heck yeah! I have a flamethrower to barbeque those rats in seconds." Chaka smirked maliciously as he got into his truck.

Grimmjow saw pure wicked joy in this human's expression. Chaka was one of those humans who are considered as an inhumane monster.

"Get your ass in here or I'll take care of the errand myself."

"How would you be able to do the errand by yourself without me saving your miserable hide?" mumbled Chaka, muttering cusses as Jaggerjack entered the crappy truck.

Chaka was driving into Kara Kura's Downtown district. Grimmjow stared through his window to see what they were passing by. A mellow and yet hatred nostalgia was flowing in his head as he remembered the places he visited as a homeless man. Being a 'hobo' as society calls it; Grimmjow experienced all sorts of human weaknesses. He remembered the grumbling sounds from his starving stomach while he searched for a pathetic meal in a green dumpster. Grimmjow hated to remember how some low-life scum bags with bats would target 'hobos' like him. When the metal bats bashed against his flesh and bone, he could feel the pain nailing into his brain. Every turn Chaka made on a certain street, Grimmjow could remember being in pain, tired, hungry, bitchy, mad, crazy...and the list went on of what he experienced as a 'hobo' on almost every street in Kara Kura Town.

_Being a hobo drove me up the wall._

"We need to seriously talk."

"About what? Who has the longer dick? Because I thought we went through that already." Grimmjow mumbled sarcastically.

"No, you Korean shit-face. I'm serious. I want to talk about the mission."

"What about it? We both know what we need to do. This isn't fuckin' rocket science when it comes to killing people."

"I need to know Grimmjow that you're not going to be bull-shitting around during the mission. I need to know that you are really going to kill those goddamn motherfuckers. If I see you even have the slightest hint of mercy gleaming in those eyes for your kind, I'll slit your throat in a sec-" Grimmjow punched Chaka, interrupting his speech as Chaka swerved on the road.

Grimmjow furiously had his hand latched on Chaka's throat while the other was on the wheel because Chaka's shaking hands were struggling to free himself from Grimmjow.

"Don't insult me, saying you can slit my throat in a second." He said coldly as he tightened his grip on Chaka's neck. The idiotic criminal desperately tried to breathe but couldn't.

"You kill your own don't you, Chaka? A Japanese here and there yet I'm not making a whole fuckin' deal about it. As I see it, I'll be killing another human. Forget about race they are and what I am. North Korean blood is no different than Japanese's or do you want to test that theory Chaka?" Chaka shook his head side to side rapidly in protest.

"I thought so you little piss-ass pussy." said Grimmjow as he banged his partner's head against the metal truck before letting go.

"By the way, get this through your thick skull; I will always be stronger than you, bitch."  
Chaka went pale and silent as his trembling hands took hold of the wheel once again.

It was minutes later that Chaka drove out of the downtown and into the sea port of Kara Kura Town. Grimmjow saw the last speck of sun ray glistening on the ocean's horizon before sinking into it. Night overshadowed the ocean, sails, and boats.

Chaka drove to the very end of the sea port to get to Ryoga Docks where "Torai" was located at. As they drove down, Grimmjow saw the sea port developed as another slum for the poor. He could see hobo's trying to catch a meal in the sea with broken nets. Sleazy prostitutes of all ages were walking the crappy docks so could get the sailor's pay check. Old hags in ragged clothes were picking up empty aluminium cans on the docks and the shoreline so they could hopefully make enough money for a decent meal.

Instantly, there was a foul wretched smell that dominated the air. Grimmjow almost gagged when his nostrils breathed it in.

"What the fuck is that smell?!" said Grimmjow, angrily pinching his nose.

"Oh, this is nothing compare to what we're about to go through." said Chaka, smirking.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Suddenly the smell worsened into an unbearable stench.

"Shit!" said Grimmjow as he rolled down the window quickly and puked his bento box food out on the road.

"Fuckin' bastard..." Chaka groaned knowing he had to wash his truck after some puke splattered on the door and tires.

Grimmjow could barely take the stench now after emptying his stomach. He never had to use his sense of smell back in Hueco Mundo because it was no use for the dead.

"God I wish I was dead..."

"I can arrange that but later because we have rats to put to death. Look, there's 'Torai'." Chaka raised his chin to indicate the direction straight ahead.

Suddenly, Grimmjow instantly felt a spiritual pulse. Not of a shinigami or a soul. It was a hollow in 'Torai'. Now he had to watch his back if he didn't want to be devoured by a hollow because of his extraordinary spiritual level.

_**Shit!**__ Now I can't just worry about how to massacre these Korean rats, but a fuckin' hollow! Worst of all, if I'll be dealing with it, I'll be dealing with it as a powerless human! Bullets won't blow its pathetic brains out! __**Gah**__!_

'Torai' was a rusting green factory on the docks which is very close to the shoreline. On the shoreline there were not just bones of whales, dolphins, and varieties of shark but their rotting bodies of flesh too. He could feel the tormented spirits of the sea creatures in 'Torai'.

_If there is so much tormented spirits all around, then where is this hollow? It should be eating those spirits by now. Strange..._

The only lights that illuminated outside the factory were scattered barrels with fire in them. Around those barrels were homeless and illegal Koreans that were trying to get warm. Small towns of rag tag tents were perched on the terrain.

"Do we kill all these people?"

"Sadly no because the Chinese Triad only wants to target the Koreans who defy us and they're in 'Torai'."

"Why do we need to torch 'Torai' even it's our territory?"

"Roanapur Construction Company legally owns this factory, however lately it's been a health and environmental hazard which had city officials breathing on our necks to fix it up. The problem is we don't want to because it'll cost Roanapur shit loads of money which would be a waste. To fix this problem is to commit arson."

"So we are going to kill two birds with one stone then?"

"Pretty much."

"Might as well nail the entrance and exit doors and then torch the place to do the job quicker. They'll burn inside while we burn 'Torai' to the ground."

"What will happen if there is a crack or a hole they can escape through? Maybe there is a secret passage way we don't know. They can escape to the roof or out the windows. Grimmjow what you're purposing is stupid. These Koreans are rats and rats always know their way out of trouble. We have to corner them to death."

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever."

Chaka found a place to hide and park his truck at and then he and Grimmjow went on the bed of the truck to open the metallic trunk Chaka had. Chaka opened his trunk and it revealed treasures of war and brutality.

"Shotgun for the AMT hardballers." said Grimmjow as he snatched two stainless steel guns and put it in his back pockets and the ammo in his front pockets.

"We have two grenades left. Wanna' use them so I can order some more?"

"Nah. Save them for a better time."

Chaka simply shrugged at Grimmjow's answer and dug deeper into the trunk to get out his two Desert Eagle guns, ammo, and two combat knifes. He tossed one to Grimmjow and they both put it inside their boot's secret compartment.

"So where is this flamethrower, Chaka?"

Chaka smirked at Grimmjow's musing question. Chaka closed the trunk with a lock and then he lifted up a blanket that was covering the flame thrower.

"Here's the babe. We're not going to use her until we exterminate every single rat in 'Torai'."

Grimmjow tried his best to detect the hollow in 'Torai' while walking with Chaka but he couldn't. It wasn't because he was human. He could still detect and see them. Something was wrong...

"Get ready to fuck their brains out." Chaka said as they walked through the broken gates of 'Torai' factory.

The villagers of the homeless and scavengers went running and screaming out of harms way. When they came closer to the entrance, the prostitutes of the factory scattered out of the way and some unfortunately ran inside the factory for shelter. The women who ran inside warned the inhabitants, illegal Korean drug dealers and makers with frightful screams.

The screams were cut short when the rusty doors were kicked open and flashes of gunfire appeared. When the Koreans saw this they shouted orders to the third floor to kill Chaka and Grimmjow.

"Fucking Koreans have snipers up there!" Chaka shouted as he ran to the side of the factory while shooting at the running-away Koreans.

"I'll take down the snipers!" Grimmjow shouted back as he dodged a few bullets. "You just focus on those people, Chaka!"

The metal stairway was fifteen feet away and Grimmjow just ran straight ahead disregarding enemies approaching him. Instead of wasting ammo, the human killer quickly snatched his combat knife from his boot and had it in his hands ready to gut anybody alive.

The first victim was aiming poorly as Grimmjow ran side to side like a preying panther. Like a panther sinking its fangs on its prey's neck, Grimmjow stabbed the guy's neck instantly and in seconds ran the blade down to the stomach. Those who were behind the victim and witnessed it were still foolish enough to idiotically stand there and firing rounds after rounds quickly in fear.

Grimmjow's animal-like eyes showed skill to kill. He calculated the perfect stabbing attacks as he moved demoniacally fast to one victim to the next. One by one they met with his hands and blade. Grimmjow didn't even let his victims have the chance to scream in pain.

"Grimmjow, stop bullshiting with those weak bastards! Get those goddamn snipers!" Chaka yelled across the room as he gunned down those who tried to escape to the entrance and exit doors. However, Chaka was struggling to keep everybody inside so he could kill them.

Finally, reaching the stairway of metal stairs, Grimmjow ran up the rails to locate and kill the snipers. However, before advancing to the second floor, a sniper shot rounds of ammo at Grimmjow.

"Fuckin' bastard, he's across the bloody factory!" Grimmjow cursed his luck as he ducked to the floor. Rounds of thundering bullets were hitting the wall where Grimmjow once stood. When it was over for a moment, Grimmjow got up quickly and ran up the second floor and then the third.  
There were three snipers on the west, east, and south of the factory. The closest was the west sniper and he was only five feet away. The poor bastard didn't even turn around when Grimmjow was behind him and slit his throat. Blood rained through the grill-like floor and down to the surface.

"One down...two to go." Grimmjow muttered.

Grimmjow fired at the south sniper from seven and half feet. The sniper took notice and aimed his weapon at Grimmjow. His bullet only hit Grimmjow's left arm which hadn't done any damage but drew out blood and annoying pain.

Grimmjow reloaded both of his guns as he ran at the sniper and shot him in the knees. The sniper fell to his knees as he let out a cry of anguish. The sniper scrambled to retrieve his weapon and aimed for Grimmjow's head. He shook tremendously as Grimmjow came closer. The Korean squinted to take a better aim as he mumbled the countdown.

"Fuck!"

The sniper shot Grimmjow in the chest as he stumbled back and leaned against the rail.  
The east sniper took notice and focused his weapon on the enemy to finish him off. Grimmjow growled and clutched his chest because of the intense human pain he was experiencing.

_God - fucking- damnit! This hurts like a bitch! That bastard is going to regret he ever done this to me as I gun down his fucking head! Oh shit!_

The east sniper was shooting at him and the injured south sniper was still in action as he once again took aim on the floor. He was taking aim at Grimmjow's knee caps. The bastard wanted revenge.

_Fucking shit, if I don't do anything quick, I'm screwed._

The quick thinking murderer put away his guns and sought out his combat knife once again. Grimmjow pounced on the south sniper as he stabbed him viciously before turning the body into a shield as the east sniper shot at the corpse.

Grimmjow then ran and shot at the east sniper while still holding the dead sniper as his human shield. However, the east sniper suddenly stopped fire.

_What the hell...?_

From a particular distance, Grimmjow saw the east sniper arguing and shoving a hooded woman up the fourth floor stairs while she protested in screams. He could hear her pleas to stay with him in Korean. The poor bastard was too distracted with securing his lady's safety when Grimmjow's bullet ran right through his head.

The east sniper's body tumbled down the stairs with a loud thump. The hooded woman's mouth was wide open wanting to scream but she couldn't, being too terrified to make a sound. Her eyes watched blood coming out of her beloved one's mouth and cracked skull. Her eyes then met Grimmjow's. He appeared to her as no more than a cold-blooded monster.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly right at her.

The woman tightened her grip around her robe, clutching something closely and tried to run.  
Grimmjow ran after her. Before she could reach the window that had the fire escape, Grimmjow violently clubbed the woman with his gun. She released a scream as she fell to the floor.

"You're an idiot to think you can run away from your death. You're wasting my time so why don't make this easier on me and just-DIE!" Grimmjow roared before kicking her in the stomach. What he then heard was not just one scream but another one, which was child-like.

Jaggerjack was alerted as he snatched the ragged robe and tore it right off to reveal the woman dressed as a whore, clutching a four year old boy. The boy whimpered as he saw Grimmjow towering over him and his mother. The Korean whore appeared to be motherly protective as she clutched the child tightly to her bosoms. He could hear them crying and whimpering in shear fear.

Could Grimmjow really kill a mother and her child?

_This is an errand. You were paid to kill all these fuckin Koreans without mercy._

_**To kill a mother and child.**_

Grimmjow growled as he grabbed her neck violently and made her stand against the wall while she dropped her son. The scared boy crawled behind her and cried as he wrapped his arms around his mother's leg. Grimmjow squeezed her neck while she struggled in vain. All Grimmjow could hear were the boy's piercing cry instead of hearing the loud ringing bullets.

_You need this money. This money is not for you but it's also for..._

Suddenly, Grimmjow halted in hesitation as he looked intensely at the woman.

_I'm doing Chang's dirty work so I can give the money to Orihime. I'm doing this for Orihime._

"Please...please don't kill us. I'll do anything for you just please..."The woman broke him from his thoughts as he glared at her as she choked on her tears that made her cough.

_Orihime. If she knew where the money was coming from and how, she'll think of me as a monster..._

_**No! No! No! **__I'm not letting this happen again! __**Fuck humanity**__!_

"So you can speak Japanese, huh? A whore would learn any language to save her ass." Grimmjow taunted.

_Why am I disturbed about killing a whore and her child?! Once again, human sympathy is ruining my choices. I AM A MONSTER! It doesn't matter if I was an arrancar or a human now, I'll always be a monster._

Grimmjow had his other hand free to retrieve his gun and he pointed it at her child.

_Showing no mercy is easy for a monster._

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T- NO! NOOO-"

Suddenly, Grimmjow cold-heartedly pulled the trigger as the mother screamed for her child's life.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I want to apologize for the very late update. I had a lot of things going through my life and right now too. I don't need to tell you every excuse I have to not updating this chapter. However, two of my excuses I have to explain. One, chapter six is too long and I mean LONG so **I had to cut it down into three parts** if you readers want more frequent updates. Two, I revised it about four times because I didn't like how it was coming out.

**Chapter Six: The Ringing Song of a Bullet** is basically about Grimmjow's night life as a gangster member in the Chinese Triad. The theme is about either to have mercy or not and the three part saga's theme is about the concept of a monster. There are other themes as well such as race and humanity but I don't feel like going into depth about it.

If anybody notices I'm making Kara Kura Town into a real life city. No more mediocre towns for me. I'm tried of reading and actually writing about towns that doesn't have a character or you can say "look" for itself. I don't want it to end up as New York City nor as a small red neck town.  
This is actually my last summer in my high school life because soon I'm going to college hopefully. You readers should know the fanfiction writer's tragedy already. Once you're in college it is hard to find time for your beloved stories. So I'm going to try hard to update seven chapters this summer before I go back to school as a senior.

I want to thank -x.lcR.x- for being my beta! That's right, I found myself a worthy beta so that means most of the chapters are going to be edited by her! Give her a applause readers!

Last but not least, I have to thank my reviewers for your reviews and support. It is amazing to have 104 reviews and 10106 hits so far. If you have any questions from the last chapter and this one, I'll answer it in chapter seven.

**Chapter Seven clues:**  
**1. Matty has AIDS**  
**2. Cocaine**  
**3. Road Blocks **  
**4. Stabbing a Whale**  
**5. A Wolf wearing a Sheep's skin**  
**Here are two questions.**  
**Did Grimmjow kill the child? Is he a "wolf" or not?**  
**From a struggling writer and artist**

**ColdPersianFusion**


End file.
